


Мастер

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Черная Книга Арды
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Plot Crossover, Pre-Slash, Single work, gen - Freeform, сюжетный кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Альтернативная история Колец власти и их создателей, кроссовер со вселенной Звездных войн.Хочешь все знать и уметь? Воплотить в жизнь мечту о красоте и благе? Узнаешь. Сумеешь. Воплотишь. Вот только устроит ли тебя цена?
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Пролог

_Чувствую горлом холод перчатки латной.  
Список закрыт и будет прочтен превратно.  
Правда ли, что на нем проступают пятна?  
Правда ли, что мы звали друг друга: «Брат мой»?_

_Лора Бочарова «Инквизиция»_

Давным-давно, в далекой Галактике, а то и вообще в другом измерении случилась эта печальная и поучительная история. История о дружбе и доверии, о любви и смерти, о долге и цене — и о благих намерениях, ведущих к вратам Ангбанда. А еще…

Стоп. Не все сразу, друзья мои.

_«Был некогда майя Саурон, которого синдар Белерианда звали Гортхаур. В начале Арды Мелькор склонил его к себе на службу, и он стал самым могучим и верным слугой Врага — и самым опасным, ибо мог принимать любое обличье и долгое время казаться прекрасным и благородным, обманывая всех, кроме самых проницательных._

_Из всех земных племен легче всего было ему склонить к себе людей — однако он долго пытался обольстить эльфов, ибо знал, что Перворожденные более могущественны. Поэтому Саурон в облике все еще дивном и мудром бродил меж них тут и там. Немногие внимали тем, кто призывал быть настороже: Саурон называл себя Аннатар, Даритель, и дружба с ним поначалу была весьма полезна. Охотнее всего внимали речам Саурона в Эрегионе, ибо жившие там нолдор неустанно горели желанием совершенствовать искусность и тонкость своих творений. Сверх того, не было в их сердцах мира с тех пор, как они отказались вернуться на Запад, ибо желали они жить в Средиземье, которое истинно любили, и в то же время разделять счастливое блаженство уплывших за Море. Поэтому они внимали Саурону и многому научились от него, ибо мудрость его была велика. В те дни кузнецы Эрегиона превзошли все прежние свои творения: они воплотили свой замысел и создали Кольца Власти. Но Саурон направлял их труды и знал все, что было ими создано, — ибо желал он опутать эльфов и подчинить их себе»._

Так говорит «Квэнта Сильмариллион».

Увы, даже Мудрые могут ошибаться, а летописцы — лгать в угоду победителям, и все мы знаем, кто победил в Великой Войне Кольца. Победителям принято верить — приказано верить на слово. Но…

Мы пойдем другим путем — посмотрим сами.

Как повествует все та же «Квэнта Сильмариллион», сразу после Войны Гнева Эрейнион Гиль-галад, внук Финголфина, был провозглашен Верховным королем нолдор Средиземья. На северо-западе, за Синими горами, было создано княжество Линдон, где правил Гиль-галад, и там же остался Эльронд, сын Эарендиля. Многие нолдор жили в Линдоне, тоскуя по Заокраинному Западу, однако им трудно было покинуть Средиземье, где они так долго сражались и трудились и которому отдали так много сил и любви. Впрочем, не все желали быть подданными сурового потомка Финголфина — и семь с половиной сотен лет спустя в долине реки Гландуин у западных отрогов Мглистого было основано княжество, названное Эрегионом. Вскоре слава о трудах Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, Братства Мастеров Эрегиона, разнеслась по всем западным землям, ибо они превзошли искусством всех когда-либо бывших творцов, кроме разве что Феанора. Главой Мирдайн, как и владыкой Эрегиона, стал Келебримбор, сын Куруфина, внук Феанора, унаследовавший как таланты деда, так и в немалой степени его пылкий нрав. Келебримбор отрекся от злодеяний своего отца, поэтому после войны был прощен, однако остался в Средиземье, потому что родился здесь и успел полюбить эти земли всем сердцем.

На востоке Эрегион граничил с подземным царством гномов — Кхазад-дум, или, как его иначе называют, Морией. Между гномами Мории и эльфами Эрегиона в те годы зародилась, к обоюдной выгоде, небывалая прежде дружба. Там же, в Эрегионе, немного времени спустя поселилась и Артанис, дочь Арафинвэ, со своим возлюбленным Келеборном.

В Средиземье царил мир — и год от года росли красота Ост-ин-Эдиль, столицы Эрегиона, и искусство его мастеров. Разумеется, они не забыли ужасов Темных дней — эльфы не умеют забывать, — но многие за годы мира стали беспечны и не думали о зле, которое, как предупреждают Мудрые, незримо ходит рядом, присматриваясь к их слабостям и ожидая только повода, чтобы укусить.

Они ошибались.

Справедливо будет сказать — не только они.

Смотрим внимательно.


	2. Chapter 2

**1200-1350 годы Второй Эпохи Средиземья. Эрегион, Эриадор.**

На исходе лета четыреста пятидесятого года со дня основания княжества в Ост-ин-Эдиль неожиданно наведался посланец Верховного короля нолдор — впервые за долгие сотни лет. Старые обиды забылись, но большой приязни между потомками Феанора и Финголфина все же не было. Келебримбор признавал формальную власть Эрейниона Гиль-галада, а тот в свою очередь — власть Келебримбора над Эрегионом, но дальше, как выражался морийский государь Дурин, дистанционного почтения дело не заходило. И то сказать, делить двум королям было нечего, обсуждать князю-мастеру с королем-законником — тоже. Да и войны вроде бы никакой не предвиделось.

Келебримбора, разумеется, снедало любопытство, что же послужило причиной внезапного визита, — однако обычай велел сперва накормить посланца.

Владыка Эрегиона навестил гонца, когда тот, отобедав, приступил к элю. Хмельной напиток расслабляет, но гость сидел как на иголках, хотя из вежливости старался это скрыть.

— Мир тебе и тому, кто тебя послал, — молвил Келебримбор. Беспокойство гонца невольно передалось и ему. — Ты выглядишь встревоженным. Не случилось ли какой беды? Как поживает наш родич Гиль-галад?

— Верховный король здоров и благополучен, аран, но все же я принес дурные вести, — голос посланца был суров. — На западе давно уже ходили слухи о некоем таинственном страннике, который бродит по Средиземью в дивном обличье — прекрасном, словно он сын королей нолдор, — и сулит великие блага всем, кто согласится постичь его искусство и знания. Две луны назад этот странник пришел в Линдон, но государь, услышав его речи, повелел ему уйти и не возвращаться.

— Почему же? — удивился Келебримбор. — Что плохого в знании?

— Верховный король Гиль-галад узрел в этом незнакомце тень Врага, — понизив голос, сообщил посланец, — и смертельную опасность для всех нас. Для всей Арды.

— Тень Врага? Брось, этого не может быть, — отмахнулся Келебримбор, — Враг давно повержен и вышвырнут за грань мира, его войска разбиты, сообщники разбежались по темным норам и молчат. Пора перестать шарахаться от каждой тени. Но даже если к вам и вправду приходил посланец Тьмы, я уверен, что мы тоже сумеем почуять зло и не допустить его сюда.

Посланец покачал головой:

— Хотелось бы верить, аран. Увы, Враг коварен, и у зла много обличий и повадок, которые непросто разгадать даже Мудрым. Будь осторожен — а мы будем бдительны. Эрегион всегда может рассчитывать на нашу помощь — как советом, так и войском. Если Эрегион будет готов.

— Надеюсь, войско не понадобится, — улыбнулся Келебримбор. — Мы ни с кем не воюем, даже народ Мории сумел забыть старые обиды и протянуть нам руку дружбы. Эрегион — мирная земля и таковой останется.

Посланец нахмурился:

— Этого и опасается Верховный король — вашей доверчивости. Тому, кто привык к добру, с каждым годом все труднее распознать зло. Искренне надеюсь, что наши тревоги напрасны, — но все же будь настороже, аран.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Келебримбор. — Мой дед не поддался Врагу — не поддамся и я. Так и передай Верховному королю.

Гонец молча кивнул, хотя в душе был с хозяином не вполне согласен. Да, Феанор ненавидел Моргота еще до похищения Сильмарилей — но это не помешало ему самому пасть и натворить немало зла. Если и Келебримбора, внука Феанора, коснулась тень проклятия Мандоса — он может не устоять. Что ж, это уже забота Верховного короля, и все в руках Единого.

— Я передам. Прощай, аран, мне приказано не задерживаться.

— Доброй дороги.

Расставшись с посланцем, Келебримбор направился в Дом Мирдайн — трехэтажные палаты на главной площади Ост-ин-Эдиль, превращенные в мастерскую прославленными эрегионскими умельцами, — по дороге обдумывая слова гонца. Прежде он не слышал ни о каком таинственном незнакомце с заманчивыми предложениями. Странно и удивительно, и… Интересно. Ну правда, отчего бы это искусный мастер обязательно должен быть посланцем Врага? На своем веку владыка Эрегиона повидал немало умельцев различных рас, неудивительно, если объявится еще один. А может быть, это Валар века спустя вспомнили о Средиземье?

Если представится случай, он выяснит, в чем дело, — а пока у Келебримбора была одна задумка, которую так и тянуло воплотить в мифриле и камне, и он решил не откладывать. Вот объявится чужак с щедрыми обещаниями, тогда и посмотрим, а пока тень Тьмы — всего лишь тень.

***

Серый в яблоках конь линдонского гонца неспешно рысил по Южному тракту в сторону Гаваней. Всадника не оставляло беспокойство. Убедить Келебримбора быть осторожнее он, по-видимому, не сумел, и это скверно. Король не обрадуется. Одно утешение — в Эрегионе нашла приют Артанис, дочь Арафинвэ. Уж она-то обязательно почует зло и не позволит случиться беде.

У Тарбадского моста навстречу гонцу попался одинокий путник в пыльных одеждах, с посохом и с котомкой на плече. Погруженный в свои мысли, он едва не влетел под копыта серого, в последний миг отскочив в сторону — неожиданно ловким, по-кошачьи мягким движением мастера боевых искусств. Из-под капюшона черного плаща недовольно блеснули пронзительные светлые глаза — однако путник не сказал ни слова, даже не выругался. Должно быть, один из тех нолдор, что потеряли дом и близких в Войне Гнева и до сих пор скитаются по свету, не находя покоя и не получив прощения, решил гонец — и через пару миль окончательно выкинул случившееся из головы.

Тем временем встреченный им путник, проводив гонца взглядом и немного постояв в задумчивости на развилке, улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и решительно свернул с тракта на дорогу, ведущую на север.

В Эрегион.

***

Пустынная дорога, аккуратно вымощенная каменными плитками, петляла в поросших падубом холмах. Тут было тихо, свежо, а главное — не пыльно, причиной чему была буйная растительность по сторонам дороги. Границу Эрегиона, во всяком случае, южную, обозначенную придорожным камнем с соответствующей надписью рунами синдар, никто не охранял. Мир царил здесь уже тысячу с лишним лет, а к хорошему привыкаешь быстро.

Миновав границу, странник откинул капюшон, привычным жестом взъерошив копну непослушных темно-русых волос с изрядной проседью. Он походил скорее на потомка дома Беора, чем на нолдо: резкие черты обветренного лица, тонкие губы, серо-стальные глаза с ярким синим отблеском. Капюшон защищал его больше от дождей и дорожной пыли, чем от возможных любопытных глаз, — хотя, в отличие от линдонского гонца, встречу на мосту странник не забыл. Он вообще ничего не забывал.

«Всадник в гербовых цветах Гиль-галада — белое и синее. Что он делал здесь? Пугал обитателей Эрегиона слугами Моргота под кроватью и требовал верности Верховному королю?»

Он невольно ускорил шаг — как всегда, когда обдумывал какую-то важную мысль: еще одна привычка, странным образом подцепленная от людей и совершенно ненужная ему, бессмертному. Да, он походил на человека — однако человеком не был. Как, впрочем, не был и нолдо.

«Глупо. Глупо и бессмысленно. Давить на Феанаро и его потомков пытались многие — пустая затея, они все равно сделают по-своему, пусть даже себе во вред. Я их прекрасно понимал… и понимаю. Что ж, мудрый государь Гиль-галад, посмотрим, кто окажется убедительнее».

Он улыбнулся и еще ускорил шаг — теперь уже сознательно.

***

Они встретились на ступенях, ведущих к дверям Дома Мирдайн: владыка Эрегиона в простых одеждах кузнеца, с закатанными рукавами и повязкой на пепельных волосах — и странник в запыленных черных одеждах. Незнакомец был высок ростом, строен, темноволос и ясноглаз, словно один из сынов нолдор.

— Мир твоему дому, Тьелперинквар, внук Феанаро, — произнес странник. Несмотря на скромное одеяние, держался он с достоинством, как знающий себе цену. Это располагало.

— Мир и тебе, — отозвался Келебримбор, улыбаясь в ответ. Сегодня работа спорилась, и мастер был счастлив. Мысль поинтересоваться, откуда пришелец знает его в лицо и по имени, ему в голову почему-то не пришла. — Приветствую тебя в Эрегионе, будь нашим гостем, если пожелаешь. Как мне называть тебя?

По лицу незнакомца пробежала тень затаенной боли.

— Имени больше нет, Тьелперинквар. Я утратил его вместе с прошлым. Называй меня…

Он сделал паузу, словно колеблясь.

— Пусть будет — Аннатар.

— «Приносящий дары»? — переспросил Келебримбор. — Странное имя, но будь по-твоему. С чем ты пришел к нам?

— Слава о творениях Мирдайн и твоем мастерстве разошлась далеко, и вот я, наконец, здесь — и встретил тебя, и надеюсь увидеть плоды ваших трудов. Возможно, и вам пригодится кое-что из моих познаний — отчасти в уплату за гостеприимство, отчасти потому, что ты сразу пришелся мне по сердцу, Тьелперинквар, — гость упорно предпочитал называть хозяина на квэнья, хотя в остальном вполне бегло изъяснялся на синдарине. — Ты примешь меня гостем, князь?

— Охотно. Но пойдем же, я покажу тебе наши работы и познакомлю с мастерами. Надеюсь, мы поладим.

Аннатар улыбнулся — широко и искренне.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.

Тут же, не откладывая, Келебримбор пригласил гостя войти, познакомил с Мирдайн и показал несколько готовых работ, которые еще не обрели хозяев. Гость работы похвалил, при этом выказав себя знатоком кузнечного дела, что пришлось по душе мастерам. Предложение пожить в Эрегионе не замедлило последовать, и Аннатар принял его со всей почтительностью.

Ему отвели покои в Доме Мирдайн — небольшую светлую комнату, обставленную деревянной мебелью работы синдар. Умывшись с дороги и переодевшись в простые льняные одежды, какие обычно носили Мирдайн, он встретился с Келебримбором и его друзьями и советниками уже за ужином.

Там поджидал сюрприз.

Представив друг другу Аннатара и эрегионцев, Келебримбор со смущенной улыбкой произнес:

— Все в сборе — а вот утренняя звезда Эрегиона, похоже, немного припозднилась…

— Прости, Тьелпе. Книга оказалась настолько интересной, что я не могла оторваться. Но я уже здесь.

В обеденный зал шагнула дева нолдор в струящихся белых одеждах. Статная фигура, светлые глаза, собранный под тонкий мифрильный обруч поток волос, золотых, словно лепестки эланора. Вновь прибывшую хозяин мог бы не представлять, Аннатар узнал ее сразу — и мысленно произнес несколько слов отнюдь не на квэнья и в приличном эльфийском обществе совершенно неуместных, при этом стремительно закрывшись от осанвэ. Артанис Алтариэль, дочь Арафинвэ. Хуже привета из прошлого было не придумать. Он потерял ее из виду после Войны Гнева, думая, что ей позволили вернуться за Море, — а она отыскалась тут. Теперь ее называли Галадриэль — «дева в сияющем венце». Определение, точное во всех отношениях. Царственная и прекрасная.

Аннатар не замедлил произнести эти два последних слова вслух, с почтительным, подобающим гостю, поклоном, удостоившись ответной улыбки, кивка, краткой благодарности — и очень внимательного взгляда в упор. Галадриэль уже не была той юной и горячей Нэрвен, которая, пусть и не дав клятвы, отправилась в Средиземье за сыновьями Феанора — причинять добро и вершить великие дела. Годы приглушили буйное пламя, оставив ровный огонь, напомнивший о свете Древ. Совершенная красота и столь же совершенная правота, праведность без тени сомнения. Слишком правильная для Эндорэ, преданная только одной, светлой, стороне бытия. И, похоже, слишком проницательная.

Это все усложняло. Дочь Арафинвэ не узнала его, да и не могла узнать — в Амане и во времена Белерианда он выглядел иначе, — но благодаря исключительной прозорливости, наследию предков-ваниар, могла заподозрить, что он не тот, кем пытается казаться. И будет внимательно следить за всем, что он делает, готовая пресечь все, что покажется ей Тьмой и Искажением.

Пхут, сказала бы хар-ману Рагха. Скверно.

Ужин, впрочем, прошел мирно, под светскую беседу, обсуждать принципы и взгляды на мироздание не стремился никто. Аннатар присоединился к разговору, ему отвечали и улыбались доброжелательно и искренне. Стало быть, первую проверку он выдержал.

***

Вернувшись к себе, Аннатар, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать и, заложив руки за голову, задумался, глядя в потолок. Галадриэль пользуется здесь таким же уважением, как и сам князь, и с этим придется смириться. А по тому, какими безнадежно влюбленными глазами мастер смотрел на золотоволосую красавицу, можно было понять, что влияние Галадриэли на Келебримбора исключительно велико. Если он даст повод для подозрений, Галадриэль не преминет сообщить об этом — полбеды, если только Келебримбору, а то еще и Гиль-галаду… бр-р-р, это ничем хорошим не кончится. Пхут. Однозначно пхут.

Аннатар поморщился, прикусив губу. Что ж, раз так, он будет учтив и крайне осторожен. До поры. Только бы ненароком не сорваться: прозвище Айканаро — «пламенный дух» — дал ему еще Ауле, и не просто так. Тысячи лет в Эндорэ присыпали его волосы пеплом и научили сдержанности — но не смирению. Если они с Галадриэлью сцепятся по поводу дозволенных знаний и умений, искры полетят до небес. А могут сцепиться, в Амане девушка интересовалась кузнечным ремеслом, училась у Нэрданэли и Махтана, возможно, и дела Мирдайн ей не чужды. Что ж, чему быть, того не миновать, но заранее накручивать себя совершенно незачем. Надо подумать о деле, ради которого он влезает в доверие Келебримбору и его гостье, рискуя всем.

Аннатар прикрыл глаза, размышляя. Он довольно долго наблюдал за пришедшими из Валинора эльфами и знал, что большинство явились в Эндорэ не потому, что любили этот мир или хотя бы желали его узнать, — нет, они шли по следу Врага с жаждой мести. Поэтому, разумеется, они и не преуспели в созидании, а то немногое, что все же удалось создать, не пережило Белерианда. Синдар и лесные эльфы, родившиеся здесь, лучше чувствовали мир, были сговорчивее и доверчивее — однако сильно уступали нолдор в мастерстве и магии. Серьезной помощи от них ждать не приходилось, оставалось рискнуть здесь, в Эрегионе. Он должен защитить Арду — как от увядания, так и от Нуменора. Люди Запада жаждали причинять добро не меньше, чем в свое время Феанор сотоварищи, — и их было значительно больше. На дальнем юге уже полыхала война: местные «дикари» осмелились противостоять светлому воинству. Если народы Арды не объединятся, пришельцев будет не остановить. Одному, даже бессмертному майя, не справиться с тем, что он замыслил. Ему нужны союзники. Нужен мастер Келебримбор и его братство Мирдайн, их мастерство, их любовь к Арде — такая же горячая, как и его собственная любовь. На это вся надежда.

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Его приняли здесь, начало положено; кто видит цель, для того препятствий не существует. Поэтому у него — у них — все получится.

***

На долину Гландуин уже опустились сумерки — осень вступала в свои права. В ясном вечернем небе зажигались звезды — огромные, тяжелые, словно созревшие плоды. Одна сорвалась с небесной ветки и покатилась куда-то за горизонт; чье-то желание исполнится — если успеть попросить Варду, которую здесь, в Средиземье, называют Элберет.

Келебримбор задумался о планах на завтра и загадать желание не успел. По правде говоря, в отличие от матери, он и не особо верил в эту примету. Хочешь, чтобы мечта сбылась, — обдумай, соберись и сделай, или не делай вообще. Это не раз повторял отец, а вслед за ним и дядя Келегорм. Впрочем, их-то как раз и сгубили их собственные желания — так что, выходит, не все мечты одинаково полезны.

Он проводил гостя до Дома Мирдайн и теперь возвращался в княжеские палаты. Дом был темен и тих, после ужина все разошлись кто куда: кто в мастерские, кто в сад у реки, кто устал и решил отдохнуть сейчас, чтобы в полночь порадоваться звездам, — и лишь на втором этаже в покоях Галадриэли и Келеборна ярко светилось окно. Хотя двери в Дом Мирдайн были для нее всегда открыты, Галадриэль любила работать у себя.

«Можно тебя навестить?»

«Конечно, Тьелпе», — мысленно отозвалась Артанис. Он почувствовал ее улыбку — и, улыбнувшись в ответ, направился к лестнице, ведущей из сада на галерею, опоясывающую второй этаж.

Галадриэль сидела у стола в небольшой угловой комнате — чем-то средним между мастерской и рабочим кабинетом — и расписывала прозрачную стеклянную чашу узором из цветов и листьев. Стекло лучше всего передает хрупкую красоту изменчивого смертного мира, полагала она, предпочитая металлу и камню кристаллы и витражи. Водопад сверкающих золотых волос свободно струился по ее плечам, словно поток света. Так, должно быть, сиял никогда не виденный мастером Лаурэлин.

Владыка Эрегиона невольно залюбовался красавицей, и в его взгляде нежность смешивалась с глубокой печалью. Аннатар не ошибся: мастер и вправду любил Артанис, дочь Арафинвэ, — давно, светло и безнадежно. Дед в свое время дерзнул попросить у солнечной девы локон на память и, получив отказ, смертельно обиделся — внук не решался даже на это. Слишком близкое родство, законы и обычаи в таких случаях непреклонны. Им не быть вместе — разве что случится чудо, ломающее все преграды и предначертания, как это было с Береном и Лутиэн.

— Келебриан должно понравиться, — одобрил мастер, глядя на рождающийся под руками Галадриэли узор. — Она, кстати, опять на реке?

— Да, любуется падающими звездами. В ней много от Келеборна — такая же мечтательница. И с луком управляется не хуже отца. А вот кузница и мастерская, увы, совсем ей неинтересны.

— Ну, не всем предначертан путь мастера, ты и бабушка — скорее исключения, — рассеянно отозвался Келебримбор, явно думающий о чем-то своем. — Кстати, о мечтах. Я уже несколько дней обдумываю одну вещь и хочу поделиться.

— Давай, — одобрила Галадриэль, не отрываясь от работы.

— Помнишь палантиры, созданные Феанором в Амане? Они принесли немало пользы, но были уничтожены прислужниками Моргота, разорившими наши королевства. Я думал, секрет их создания потерян навсегда, — но, по счастью, оказалось, что дед оставил записки. Я нашел их в бумагах отца, еще в Нарготронде, — и вот только теперь дошли руки изучить. То, что там написано, выглядит странно, но вполне осуществимо. Это стоит обдумать.

— Безусловно, — согласилась Галадриэль, отложив кисть и взяв другую, потоньше. — Вещь, которая позволит беседовать на расстоянии, может пригодиться нашим друзьям в Нуменоре, как и соседям в Мории. Я смогу чем-то помочь?

— Еще не знаю. Палантиры отчасти сродни фиалам света, только гораздо сложнее, — глаза Келебримбора сияли — как всегда, когда мастер начинал разговор о своих будущих творениях. — И материал должен быть соответствующий: прочный и одновременно чуткий. Что-то вроде силимы, но ее секрет в Эндорэ утрачен, надо заново подбирать состав. Некоторые наметки у меня уже есть, надо будет посоветоваться с Дурином — старик, кажется, знает о камнях не меньше самого Ауле, — ну и с Аннатаром, конечно, если он решит остаться.

— А ты еще не обсуждал это с ним? — полюбопытствовала Галадриэль, вырисовывая очередной лепесток узора.

— Нет, — Келебримбор пожал плечами. — Торопиться некуда, и вообще — утро вечера мудренее.

— Согласна.

Галадриэль, завершив мазок, отложила кисть и подняла на него ясные глаза:

— Хочу тебя кое о чем спросить.

— Спрашивай.

— Этот…

Галадриэль помедлила, словно не решаясь начать.

— Этот Аннатар, который пришел к нам сегодня… Кто он, Тьелпе? С виду он один из нас, но сердце отчего-то отказывается этому верить. И говорит он странно — слишком правильный язык, так говорили в Амане и давно уже не говорят и даже не пишут здесь, в Эндорэ. Кто он?

— Не знаю, — Келебримбор пожал плечами. Беспокойства Галадриэли он решительно не понимал, поскольку сам ничего подозрительного в облике и манерах пришельца не заметил. — Аннатар, по его словам, пережил тяжелую утрату и не хочет об этом говорить — слишком велика боль. Но он определенно мастер. Подсказал, как нам справиться с несколькими трудностями — мелкими, но все же… Тебя что-то смущает?

— Я получила весточку от Гиль-галада.

Келебримбор не удивился. Давешний гонец из Линдона не встречался с Галадриэлью, но золотая дева нолдор и внук Финголфина по старой, времен Белерианда, привычке слали друг другу записки с птицами. Они могли бы обойтись осанвэ, но перенятый от людей обычай казался забавным и милым.

— Верховный король предупреждает, — продолжала между тем Галадриэль, — Враг, как и в Темные годы, снова ходит рядом, искушая и заманивая. Король этим крайне обеспокоен. Знаю, он и тебя предостерегал.

— А, вот ты о чем… Но Аннатар меня ничем не искушал, — произнес Келебримбор, теперь уже немного удивившись. — Он учтив и не пытается указывать, лишь дал несколько советов — надо сказать, весьма разумных и наверняка полезных, надо будет проверить. И уж точно он не обещал нам ничего невозможного. По правде говоря, он вообще ничего не обещал. Если так выглядит искушение, то я, должно быть, Манвэ Сулимо собственной персоной. Думаешь, слуги Врага настолько скромны?

— Порой уже не знаю, что и думать, — Галадриэль вздохнула, задумчиво глядя на незаконченный узор. — Понимаю, глупо видеть врага в каждом чужаке, но, признаться, Аннатар пока не внушает мне доверия. Он называет себя мастером, но его осанка, манера держаться и двигаться выдают воина, причем высокого ранга.

— И что с того? — Келебримбор пожал плечами. — В Белерианде каждый из нас был воином, и мы не можем помнить в лицо всех, с кем сражались бок о бок против Ангбанда.

— Да, но не каждый старается это скрыть, словно нечто постыдное, — заметила Галадриэль.

— Или просто не любит вспоминать, — возразил Келебримбор. — Согласись, не самая приятная тема для разговора, тем более в мирные дни.

— В твоих словах есть резон, — задумчиво протянула Галадриэль, оперев подбородок о сплетенные пальцы. — Возможно, я действительно пристрастна, и Аннатар просто не хочет делиться своей болью — ты говоришь, он все потерял? И все же будь осторожен, Тьелпе. Мне отчего-то не по себе, а своему сердцу я привыкла доверять.

— Разумеется, я буду осторожен.

«В пределах разумного», — хотел добавить мастер, но промолчал. Затевать спор заново не хотелось, тем более что переспорить Артанис мог не всякий. Даже деду, известному своим красноречием, это ни разу не удалось. О том, что Верховный король — не Эру Единый и может ошибаться, даже заикаться не следовало: Галадриэль категорически не терпела подобных разговоров.

— Поживем — увидим, если Аннатар вообще решит остаться, — кивнул он и сменил тему.

К радости Келебримбора и некоторому беспокойству Галадриэли, Аннатар остался в Эрегионе. Сначала на неделю, потом на месяц, потом…

***

Он потерял счет времени — впрочем, для бессмертных и сотни лет не срок — и, занятый трудами и раздумьями, уже не находил времени для печальных воспоминаний. Прошлое не воротить, надо думать о будущем. О своем.

 _…Ни звука, ни шороха:  
Все гуще осока в заводи,  
Все выше травы разлуки.  
Все думал — можно помедлить…  
Теперь — отыщешь ли путь?_ *

Пути назад не было — только вперед, в неведомое. Как ни странно, это придавало уверенности, а сил бессмертному и без того было не занимать. Главное — до поры ничем себя не выдать.

Через несколько десятков лет он стал одним из Мирдайн — с единодушного одобрения остальных мастеров. К нему прислушивались, его работы ставили в пример, его советы ценили: «Аннатар сказал», «Аннатар думает, что» — никто и помыслить не мог, что на самом деле нового мастера Мирдайн зовут иначе. А если бы и узнали — ни за что не поверили бы, что перед ними тот, кого в Белерианде называли Гортхаур, Ужасный. Учтивый и улыбчивый мастер, аккуратно сплетающий узоры из камня и металла, ничем не напоминал жестокого демона-оборотня, предводителя орков и ближайшего помощника Моргота. Впрочем, это имя осталось в прошлом, вместе с канувшим в пучину Белериандом. Теперь народы Востока знали эрегионского гостя под именем Саэрэнн, или Саурианна — Посланник Солнца. Ему самому нравилось это имя, да и солнечная улыбка Аннатару удивительно шла, но каждый бы понял, что это имя — не эльфийское, а люди, даже в Нуменоре, столько не живут. Когда-нибудь, возможно, он откроется Келебримбору — когда замысел будет воплощен, — а пока здесь, на Западе, придется побыть Аннатаром.

От прозвища Артано, «Великий кузнец», которое однажды вырвалось у Келебримбора, он со смехом открестился: мол, недостоин высокого титула, — отметив про себя, что внук Феанора едва его не раскрыл. Так его называли в Валиноре, в годы его службы Ауле. Мудрые прекрасно помнили, к кому ушел лучший ученик Кователя, и лишний раз напоминать об этом не стоило. Впрочем, чаша, после которой Мирдайн окончательно признали его своим, — пластинки золотистого берилла, переплетенные легким кружевом светлого золота, тонкий узор из цветов и трав, давно забытых в Средиземье, — та чаша похвалы действительно заслуживала. У него даже мелькнула мысль подарить получившуюся красоту Галадриэли — солнечный кубок идеально подходил солнечной деве. В последнюю минуту он удержался: гордая дочь Арафинвэ наверняка сочла бы такой жест неуклюжей попыткой подольститься. В итоге чаша порадовала государя Дурина в очередную годовщину основания Мории.

Аннатар же продолжал скромно и прилежно трудиться во славу кузнецов Эрегиона. Одним из них, куда более талантливым и знающим, чем остальные, но не вызывающим у собратьев ни тени подозрения. Немного странным, но — своим.

Так прошли полторы сотни лет — не срок для бессмертных, — пока однажды Аннатар не почувствовал, что пора начинать то, зачем он пришел сюда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цитата из приложения к ЧКА издания 2001 года «О словах трав, или кэни йоолэй»


	3. Chapter 3

**1350 год Второй Эпохи. Ост-ин-Эдиль, Эрегион.**

Это был обычный день в мастерской — и обычный будничный разговор о работе, задумках, удачных решениях, ничто не предвещало большего. Однако любая работа рано или поздно заканчивается, и…

— Вот и все, — Келебримбор вздохнул, кинул в корзину вконец истрепанную ветошь для полировки и вытер руки о фартук. — Ты был прав, эти гранаты смотрятся отлично. Горят, словно настоящие глаза.

Он застыл посреди мастерской, с каким-то странным выражением лица озирая дюжину кубков — последнюю работу Мирдайн для родичей Дурина, живущих в Эред Луин. Серебро, чернь, алые горящие камни. Танцующие драконы, выгравированные на кубках, выглядели живыми — вот-вот пыхнут огнем. Кубки и предназначались для огненного эля. Оставалось только хорошенько промыть их после шлифовки.

— Теперь к ним нужен подходящий ларец, — раздумчиво произнес Келебримбор, — с пьяным драконом на крышке, шутку там оценят. Сделаем — и можно отсылать.

— Пьяного дракона я, пожалуй, нарисую, — Аннатар усмехнулся, вспомнив, как тысячи лет назад на празднике в Лаан Гэлломэ молодой дракончик опрокинул хвостом кубок, тщательно вылизал все пролитое, после чего лихо сшиб еще несколько чашек и табуреток, а потом упал и уснул на руках у малышки Эленхел. — Отличная идея, и к месту, и весело. Но тебя, мне кажется, что-то тревожит.

Келебримбор покачал головой:

— Не тревожит — скорее печалит. Смотри. Уже не первую сотню лет все труды Мирдайн — украшения, чаши, витражи, узорная ковка и прочее… Это красиво, наши работы знают и ценят даже к востоку от Мглистого, но… Это, по сути, мелочи.

Он вновь вздохнул.

— Порой хочется чего-то большего — не просто забавы с камнями и светом, которые смертные наивно считают волшебством, а чего-то такого, во что можно вложить всю душу без остатка. Чтобы не только ты сам с товарищами, а весь мир ахнул в изумлении. Наши предки это умели — почему не мы?

Аннатар внимательно слушал, не перебивая и чувствуя: вот оно. Мастер наконец дозрел до мечты о великих свершениях. Теперь главное — не спугнуть и повернуть разговор и мысли Келебримбора в нужное русло. Ничего, ему не привыкать.

— Чтобы далеко не ходить, — продолжал между тем Келебримбор, — народ Дурина создал Морию, одно из величайших чудес света. Надо как-нибудь попросить Дурина показать тебе его царство.

— Я бывал там, — буднично сообщил Аннатар, — очень давно, но и тогда Кхазад-дум был прекрасен и велик. Я видел и потаенный Гондолин…

Он, разумеется, не стал уточнять, при каких обстоятельствах видел королевство Тургона и каковы для Гондолина были последствия его визита туда. К счастью, Келебримбор не стал переспрашивать.

— Насчет Мории я понял: когда живешь рядом с чудом, это вдохновляет. Но чего бы хотел именно ты?

Келебримбор задумчиво потер переносицу:

— Хм, сложно сказать. Для начала — хочу повторить созданное дедом, — признался он.

Аннатар приподнял бровь.

— Надеюсь, не Сильмарили? — поинтересовался он с веселым удивлением.

Келебримбор протестующе замахал руками:

— Упаси Валар, нет! Палантиры. Те, что привез Феанор, сгинули вместе с Белериандом, однако по сохранившимся записям я подобрал состав силимы, уже почти знаю, как это сделать, но…

Он замялся:

— Боюсь, не сумею.

— Понимаю, — Аннатар кивнул. — Мне это знакомо. Когда замысел слишком дорог, возможная неудача страшит. Не позволяй себе даже мысли о неудаче — и все получится.

— С мыслями сладить сложнее, чем с металлом и камнем. Мы куда слабее наших талантливых предков, это чувствуется во всем, — Келебримбор нахмурился. — И в наших сомнениях — тоже. Боимся не справиться, ошибиться, навредить, боимся вообще на что-то решиться. И так, в бесплодных раздумьях, проходят годы, которые не вернуть.

Аннатар сочувственно кивнул.

— Не знает сомнений лишь Эру Единый — хотя вот в этом, прости за каламбур, сомневаюсь уже я. Люди вообще считают сомнение отличительным признаком мудреца. Мне случалось подолгу жить среди них, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Келебримбора. — Мы мало знаем смертных, Тьелперинквар, недооцениваем их — и это большая ошибка.

— Да, так же полагали в Нарготронде, — задумчиво отозвался Келебримбор. — Наши отцы шли сюда, в Сирые земли, в том числе затем, чтобы узнать людей. Кто-то видел в них союзников и учеников, кто-то — соперников и слуг Врага, но кто же они на самом деле, разгадать не смог никто. Даже Финрод, с его надеждой…

Он оборвал фразу, уставившись в угасающее пламя. Аннатар молчал.

— Ты его знал?

Аннатар кивнул.

— Немного — и так и не сумел его понять.

Он сказал правду — ни в момент поединка Силы, ни после, за время недолгого плена, комендант Волчьей Крепости так и не смог заставить короля Нарготронда заговорить. План двенадцати смертников казался безумием — однако Берен выжил и даже добыл Сильмариль. Это не принесло победу Свету, в конечном счете проиграли все, но это стало вызовом — судьбе, мирозданию, самой смерти… Вызовом — и вопросом без ответа. Нет, даже теперь, спустя сотни лет, он так и не постиг замысел Финрода, затеявшего это все.

— Жаль, — Келебримбор вздохнул. — Мне почему-то кажется, Финрод видел что-то, что не смогли прозреть даже мудрейшие из Мудрых. Все дети Финарфина шли иным путем, нежели мы. Теперь, по прошествии лет, я вижу, насколько, несмотря на конечную победу, была ничтожна наша изначальная цель…

— «За Морготом — до края земли», — Аннатар криво усмехнулся. — Немногие нашли то, что искали, большинство же нашли смерть. Когда Моргот был повержен, многие почувствовали себя словно бы обманутыми. Говорят, Маглор до сих пор бродит по северным берегам, оплакивая Сильмариль и свои надежды.

— Да, — мастер кивнул. — Цель достигнута, а за ней — пустота. Для нас, рожденных здесь, путь в неведомое и невозможное — либо дорога к восточному краю земли, до самых ее пределов, либо взгляд в глубь вещей, познание самой сокровенной сути бытия. Я выбрал второе — и пока вопросов больше, чем ответов. Знание, что нолдор принесли из Амана, здесь часто оказывалось бессильным, значит…

Он запнулся и после паузы продолжил:

— Этот мир — другой. Здесь нужно иное знание, не затверженное по указке — найденное самим.

— И ты готов его искать? Хочешь узнать больше — как дед и отец? Знаешь, я тоже всегда этого хотел, — в голосе Аннатара зазвучало прежде неслыханное воодушевление, почти вдохновение, глаза горели. Так порой говорил отец, задетый за живое.

Келебримбор удивился, но продолжал внимательно слушать.

— Здесь, в Эндорэ, я постиг кое-что из знаний, к которым нас не подпускали в Амане, словно несмышленых детей, — продолжал Аннатар все так же воодушевленно. — Разумеется, мне открылось далеко не все, есть глубины, куда никому не дано заглянуть, и, разумеется, эта наука обошлась дорого — но она того стоила. Неужели это все умрет безвозвратно?

Келебримбор промолчал.

— Если ты не против, я мог бы поделиться с тобой этим знанием, — тихо и невыразительно произнес Аннатар после долгой паузы, показавшейся внуку Феанора вечностью.

— Ты… ты хочешь стать моим учителем? — осторожно переспросил Келебримбор, не веря своим ушам. У Мирдайн были ученики и подмастерья, но Аннатар все эти годы не брал никого. Не отказывал — просто уклонялся от прямого ответа. — А кто был твоим?

— Учитель просил называть его просто — Тано, мастер. Он погиб, — буднично сообщил Аннатар, глядя куда-то в сторону, — и только этот невидящий взгляд и сведенные брови выдавали, что воспоминание причинило ему боль. — Он был мне больше, чем учителем, почти отцом. В сравнении с его знаниями мои просто ничтожны. Увы, научить меня всему, что знал сам, учитель не успел.

— Так вот о какой потере ты говорил, — Келебримбор уже мысленно казнил себя за бестактный вопрос. — Прости, что я невольно разбередил твою рану.

— Не вини себя. Наверное, мне стоило сказать раньше, тогда отпало бы много вопросов. Впрочем, всему свое время. Учителя не вернуть, а нам надо жить и самим постигать тайны мира… Спрашивай. Если я знаю ответ, я помогу тебе. Если не знаю — поищем ответ вместе.

— Я обязательно спрошу. Но сначала позволь тебе кое-что показать.

Мастер полез в ящик стола, что-то в нем нашарил и, зажимая находку в кулаке, смущенно объявил:

— Это для нее, — и поймав вопросительный взгляд Аннатара, пояснил: — Для Артанис, прекраснейшей из всех дочерей эльдар. Вот, сделал, — он раскрыл ладонь, — сделал еще три луны назад и теперь не могу придумать повод для подарка, а без повода неловко как-то…

На ладони Келебримбора лежала брошь из мифрила в виде орла с распахнутыми крыльями, на груди которого сверкал ярко-зеленый берилл. Он казался просвеченным солнцем — но нет, за окном был хмурый и серый осенний день, а свет лился словно изнутри камня теплым зелено-золотым потоком.

— Она — сама жизнь, я вижу ее так.

— Это прекрасно, — почти шепотом проговорил Аннатар, осторожно касаясь камня, — и внезапно, быстро взглянув Келебримбору в глаза, коротко припечатал:

— Ты и вправду ее любишь.

— Да, — поколебавшись, сознался Келебримбор. — Я долго терзался сомнениями — правда ли? Не лгу ли я себе? Эльдар любят один раз, так предначертано Замыслом, я должен забыть о ней… Но как же прадед? Он женился дважды, каждый раз по любви, это стало поводом для раздора, но не причиной, Валар ему позволили…

Аннатар молча слушал, сочувственно глядя на Келебримбора, — а того внезапно понесло.

— Смотри: и это случилось в Амане, где нет места Искажению! А здесь, в Эндорэ, вообще все иначе, и как знать…

Он осекся, смутился, даже слегка покраснел.

— Нет, я, безусловно, желаю ей счастья с тем, кому отдано ее сердце. Но…

Он вновь запнулся и добавил, чуть тише:

— У нас впереди вечность. Я все же буду надеяться.

Аннатар обозначил кивок, но промолчал, ощущая смутное раздражение. Он не ошибся относительно чувств мастера, и это не радовало. Влияние Галадриэли на Келебримбора и без того велико, а в случае взаимности оно только окрепнет — и тогда внушить мастеру нужные мысли станет очень непросто.

— Ты все же не ответил на вопрос, хочешь ли стать моим учителем.

Аннатар вздрогнул. Признаться, он полагал, что вопрос был риторическим. Оказалось — нет. Что ж, так, возможно, будет даже проще.

— Готов ли гордый внук Феанора стать учеником скитальца без дома и имени? — с усмешкой ответил он вопросом на вопрос, глядя эльфу в глаза. Тот не отвел взгляда.

— Готов… учитель, — произнес он с улыбкой, не ведая подвоха, — ничего, по сути, не ведая о том, во что ввязывался. Как это похоже на Феанорингов.

— Я… принимаю, — секунду помедлив, Аннатар протянул раскрытые ладони.

Келебримбор понял — его ладони легли сверху. Он все так же не отводил взгляда — и Аннатару стоило немалого труда скрыть внезапно охватившее его смятение.

Так уже было — давно и не здесь.

***

_«И чему же ты хочешь научиться?»_

_«Всему. Всему, чего не знает Ауле»._

Тогда ему было бы проще показать мыслью — чему именно. Но Мелькор выбрал говорить словами. И это был странный, тяжелый и местами непонятный разговор.

_«Зачем тебе это?»_

_«Как это — зачем? Чтобы создавать новое. Чтобы знать. Почему ты спрашиваешь?»_

_«Я не хочу, чтобы ты торопился. Сначала разберись в себе. Убедись, что не употребишь знания во зло»._

_«Но разве знание может быть злом?»_

***

Тогда, бессчетные годы назад, он многого не понимал. Теперь, наученный собственными ошибками и потерями, Аннатар был уверен, что видит зыбкую грань между злом и благом. Видит — и не переступит, не повторит ошибок, стоивших многих жизней.

— Обойдемся без клятв, как на словах, так и на крови, — произнес он негромко. — Уже не первую тысячу лет от них одно зло. Силы Арды и без того нас услышали.

Келебримбор согласно кивнул — вспомнив, видимо, роковую клятву деда и отца. Хорошо, значит, не придется ничего объяснять и доказывать. Аннатар не собирался лгать ученику — разве что кое о чем до поры умолчать, — однако клятва, данная внуком Феанора бывшему слуге Мелькора, могла иметь последствия настолько непредсказуемые и опасные, что о них даже думать не хотелось. И вообще, чем меньше пафоса, тем больше пользы для дела.

— Я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам, а вместе мы найдем знание, нам обоим пока неведомое, — сказал он, глядя эльфу в глаза. — Обещаю. И мы сумеем удивить мир.

***

Обещание было честным. Уже полыхала Война Гнева, когда Аннатар — тогда еще Ортхэннэр — дал клятву учителю сохранить Арду, окончательно избавив ее от навязчивой опеки Валар. Все, что он делал теперь, делалось во исполнение клятвы.

Он видел, как тысячи лет Король и Королева Мира упорно цеплялись за власть над Эндорэ, сделав своим орудием изгнанников-нолдор, а теперь еще и нуменорцев, которым на своем острове предсказуемо не сиделось: они же люди. Пришельцам, забывшим, как чувствовать мир, но научившимся ломать все, выходящее за рамки, следовало что-то противопоставить, какую-то соизмеримую силу, которая не даст себя сломить. Арда должна научиться жить сама. Так суждено. Так предначертано. Иначе зачем Арде огненное сердце, а детям Эру — свобода воли?

Давным-давно, отвергнув суд Валар и оставшись в Средиземье, он поклялся себе, что не станет собирать осколки и пытаться воссоздать то, что делал Мелькор. Тот и сам говорил: у каждого свой Путь. Прошлое не вернуть, следовало начать все сначала. Иначе, тоньше, умнее, решительнее — и тогда…

Его не притащат, как учителя, в оковах на суд Владык. Не заставят молить о пощаде и прощении. Он победит. Или, по крайней мере, сделает то, что должно сделать.

***

Выполнение задуманного Аннатаром несколько осложняло то, что опасаться следовало не только Галадриэли и посланцев Гиль-галада. Как в Валиноре золотой свет Лаурэлина чередовался с серебристым мерцанием Тэлпериона, так и в Ост-ин-Эдиль помимо утренней звезды, Галадриэли, была и звезда вечерняя — Келебриан, Серебряная дева Эрегиона. Свет обеих звезд полностью затмевал мужскую часть семейства Артанис — мужа и сына. По счастью, Келеборн не был мастером и в дела Мирдайн не лез, Амрота же интересовала только охота, так что их можно было в расчет не брать.

Келебриан уродилась почти точной копией матери — только, в отличие от Артанис, золотые косы Келебриан имели пепельный оттенок, а мечтательные светлые глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, в неведомое. Чем-то она напоминала Оннэле Кьоллу — Слышащую, из тех девяти детей, которых Тано отослал на восток еще перед первой войной. Однако Аннатар знал, что хрупкость мечтательницы обманчива, а в стрельбе из лука девушка не уступит лучшим следопытам синдар. Вдобавок девушка унаследовала твердость и проницательность матери — так что очень хотелось держаться подальше и от нее. Увы, обстоятельства к этому не очень располагали, встречаться приходилось. А уж с Галадриэлью и вовсе было не разминуться — и в каждую такую встречу Аннатар чувствовал, что ходит по лезвию ножа.

***

В этот раз утренняя звезда Эрегиона засиделась в Доме Мирдайн далеко за полночь, отмеряя присадки для воссоздаваемой по запискам Феанора силимы. Насколько верно они с Келебримбором поняли рецепт, было пока неясно, предстояли долгие опыты. Составив склянки на столе в порядке добавления ингредиентов, Галадриэль накрыла их полотном, тщательно вымыла руки и направилась к выходу.

В кузнице в подвале горел свет. Кому-то тоже не спалось. Кому же?

Движимая любопытством, она легко сбежала по ступенькам, заглянула в приоткрытую дверь — и обнаружила Аннатара, которого не видела уже дня три. Судя по осунувшемуся лицу и покрасневшим глазам, все это время он безвылазно и бессонно проторчал тут.

— Добрая ночь, Артанис.

— Скоро рассвет, — осторожно заметила Галадриэль, входя. Мастер не обернулся — однако откуда-то знал, что это именно она.

— Рассвет? Правда? Я не считал часов, — рассеянно отозвался Аннатар, сдерживая зевок, и с остервенением потер кулаком глаза. Перед ним в тигле на медленном огне густело нечто, что на взгляд можно было определить как сплав на основе мифрила. Мастер глянул в тигель, затем — на клепсидру, отмерил лопаткой какого-то серого порошка из чашки и кинул в расплав. Зашипело, запахло грозой, расплав всосал добавку, и снова все затихло, только чуть слышно потрескивал огонь. Порошка в чашке оставалось примерно на четверть. Если цель — засыпать в тигель все, Аннатар останется тут, по меньшей мере, до утра.

На захламленном верстаке среди инструментов и металлической стружки красовались миска с остатками жаркого, недопитая кружка мирувора и ополовиненная пинтовая бутыль с ним же. Запасливый мастер рассчитывал просидеть без сна не меньше недели — после чего его все-таки придется сдать целителям, впервые за все годы, проведенные здесь. Ни погода, ни хмель Аннатара не брали вообще, а порезы, обычные при работе с металлом, заживали у него стремительно, без мазей и повязок, словно в благословенном Амане. Сам он о своем несокрушимом здоровье со смехом говорил: «Солнце огнем поделилось». Это было еще одной странностью, которую Галадриэль не могла не отметить — и которой не было объяснения.

Контрастом упомянутому бардаку служил тонко заточенный карандаш, аккуратно лежащий там же, поверх листка с какими-то записями. Оставлено на виду — стало быть, это не тайна?

Галадриэль, склонившись над верстаком, с любопытством вгляделась. На листке теснились много раз зачеркнутые и небрежно переписанные поверху символы, по большей части знакомые, но несколько неизвестных и довольно сложных знаков ей сразу бросились в глаза. А еще, пониже мешанины значков и линий, лист пересекали несколько четких строк, напоминающих тэнгвар, — однако знакомые вроде бы буквы складываться в слова отказывались. Получалась какая-то непроизносимая абракадабра с преобладанием согласных. Странно.

— Это очень древний язык, — бросил Аннатар, не оборачиваясь. — Его почти уже не помнят в Средиземье. Предания говорят, им пользовались слуги Ауле, когда учили гномов кузнечному ремеслу.

Галадриэль почувствовала смущение — застукали с поличным — и одновременно неприятный холодок внутри. Аннатар не только знал, куда она смотрит, но и ощутил ее недоумение, хотя она ни слова не произнесла. Как?

— Дурин об этом не рассказывал, — заметила она, — хотя поначалу был здесь частым гостем. Да и от гномов Эред Луин я ничего такого не слышала.

— А от создателей Наугламира? — Вот теперь Аннатар, наконец, соизволил обернуться. Скрестив руки на груди, он смерил дочь Арафинвэ странным взглядом — одновременно ироничным и недоверчивым. — Хотя, прости за прямоту, вряд ли они стали бы откровенничать с домочадцами Тингола.

Галадриэль поежилась. Ее тревожил этот взгляд — яркие даже в полутьме глаза, светло-серые, в синеву, прозрачные и пристальные. Она честно пыталась привыкнуть к странностям того, кого Келебримбор считал другом, но Аннатар не уставал удивлять и пугать. Для безвестного скитальца-мастера он слишком много знает о правящих домах Белерианда. Кто он?

Увы, Галадриэль понимала, что на ее прямой вопрос такого же прямого ответа, скорее всего, не последует. Аннатар — изгнанник, она слышала это сотни раз. Все они изгнанники, это не проясняет ничего. Хорошо, она зайдет с другой стороны.

— И что ты с этим собираешься делать? — спросила она как можно более дружелюбно.

— У смертных есть странный обычай обмениваться кольцами в браке, — Аннатар встал, снял с полки какую-то книгу и раскрыл на странице, заложенной сухой веточкой полыни. На раскрашенной гравюре мужчина в длиннополом богатом одеянии надевал девушке кольцо на палец, а за всем этим наблюдал, воздев руки, какой-то пафосный тип в белом. — Люди верят, что это не просто обряд. Якобы при обмене кольцами действительно возникает неразрывная связь между мужем и женой, делая их единым целым — в жизни и даже за гранью. Конечно, на самом деле ничего такого не происходит, я проверял, — но сама идея любопытная. Хочу попробовать.

— А ты не думаешь, что это покушение на свободу воли? — в голосе Галадриэли прозвучало сомнение. Вопрос, как и что Аннатар проверял в отношении душ, интересовал ее еще больше, но задать его она не решилась. — Я знаю, люди могут разлюбить или, овдовев, влюбиться вновь. Возможно, в этом они неправы, но такие кольца лишат их главного из даров Единого — выбора.

— Кольцо всегда можно снять, — возразил Аннатар, — это не оковы раба на веслах, и вообще сперва я собирался испытать это… ну, скажем, на мышах или на птицах.

— Интересно, — Галадриэль с трудом удержалась от улыбки, представив обнимающуюся мышиную парочку с колечками на лапках. — Но откуда эти кольца возьмут магическую силу? Обычно люди не владеют магией, звери — тем более.

Аннатар удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Заклятие связи — одно из простейших. Его в Тирионе даже дети знают.

— Да, — согласилась Галадриэль. — И со временем оно ослабевает — во всяком случае, в Сирых землях. Это тоже знают все.

— Потому что по отношению к материи Арды это заклинание — внешнее, наведенное, во многом зависящее от воли заклинателя, — спокойно пояснил Аннатар. — Разумеется, оно станет… скажем так, «выдыхаться». Но что, если использовать силу воплощенного мира, силу Арды? Она-то никуда не денется, пока жив мир.

— Сила Арды? — переспросила Галадриэль, надеясь, что ослышалась. — Но ведь именно эта сила, известная как Темное пламя Удуна, питала Врага в его злодеяниях? Именно так говорили Мудрые в Эрессеа.

Поколебать самоуверенность собеседника ссылкой на авторитет Мудрых ей не удалось — впрочем, она не особо и надеялась.

— Звучит пугающе, да. Но что такое эта сила? — Аннатар снисходительно улыбнулся, словно имел дело с несмышленой девочкой. — Изначальное пламя земли, живущее в недрах, стихия, с которой не раз имели дело слуги Ауле и сам Великий Кузнец. Что в нем такого, что его вдруг стало нельзя касаться? Валар запретили? Когда-то давно они запрещали идти сюда, в Эндорэ, пугая Морготом, Тьмой и прочими ужасами. Где теперь мы и где тот запрет? Где Моргот, понятно, не спрашиваю.

— Не запретили — предостерегли, — возразила Галадриэль, нахмурившись: легкость, с какой Аннатар упомянул Моргота всуе, ей решительно не понравилась. — И многие не вняли предостережению. Ты случайно не помнишь, в чем состояла ошибка?

Аннатар сощурился. Ему явно не нравилось, какой оборот приобретал разговор, однако сдаваться он не собирался.

— Помню. Нолдор шли не учиться и помогать, а мстить, побеждать и властвовать — в этом была ошибка, за это и были прокляты. Те, кого годы Белерианда ничему не научили, теперь мертвы. Но мы живы, мы здесь. Зачем? Чтобы вечно плакать об увядании мира, не пытаясь ничего исправить или хотя бы понять?

— Познать корни мира и суть времени, — Галадриэль печально вздохнула. — Так говорил в Амане Отступник — тем, кто его слушал. Ты один из них?

— Да, — спокойно признал Аннатар. — Проще перечислить тех, кто не слушал, — достанет пальцев одной руки. И, как видишь, я не сгинул, и на моих руках нет крови друзей и родичей. Немногие из нолдор могут этим похвалиться.

— В этом ты прав, — сухо произнесла Галадриэль. Мастер напомнил о крови на ее собственных руках, пролитой в гавани Альквалондэ, — и, признаться, выбрал для этого не самый подходящий момент. — Однако то, что тебе повезло, осторожности не отменяет. Силясь постичь то, что доступно лишь Валар и Единому, ты рискуешь заглянуть в бездну, которая поглотила Отступника и его слуг.

«Опять. Опять вот это все».

Аннатар раздраженно дернул щекой. Все силы Арды, Артанис пытается его поучать, как щенка, хорошо хоть, пока не завела привычную шарманку про Замысел Эру — но это, похоже, вопрос времени. Нравоучений он наслушался еще у Ауле, хватит.

— Заглянуть в бездну и свалиться в нее — две большие разницы, Артанис, — возразил он, начиная понемногу закипать. — Лично я, уцелев в Темные годы, не планирую умирать сейчас, тем более по-глупому. Думаю, Келебримбор разделяет мое мнение. И я постараюсь ничем не навредить миру, который не меньше тебя хотел бы сберечь. А сейчас — извини, дело требует моего внимания без остатка.

Он отвернулся к тиглю, услышав, как за спиной хлопнула дверь, ведущая в кузницу. Вот и поговорили.

Аннатар сквозь зубы помянул демонов Удуна и плюхнулся на скамью, переводя дух. Он едва не выдал себя, сорвавшись. Надо быть сдержаннее: Тано бы не одобрил его горячности. Сегодняшний скандал чреват продолжением, следует извиниться за резкость и сделать вид, что принял к сведению ее опасения и советы. Вот только поверит ли Артанис?

Он секунду подумал и еще раз выругался. По всему выходило — не поверит. Но извиниться все-таки стоило, не скупясь на самоуничижение и раскаяние, все равно это всего лишь слова суетного мира, не обязывающие ни к чему. Сейчас он не может позволить себе ссору, слишком многое поставлено на карту.

…Наутро извинения были принесены и, как ни странно, приняты — однако взаимный холодок остался. Впрочем, со стороны это было почти незаметно. Почти.

***

— Получилось. Тьелпе, ты великий мастер, — восхищенно произнесла Галадриэль, созерцая заполненный серебристым лунным светом кристалл размером с флакон для благовоний. Кристалл был рукотворным, созданным по запискам Феанора, — и это радовало отдельно.

— Он прочнее и чище хрусталя и алмаза, — продолжала Галадриэль, — однако силима — половина дела. Феанор создавал палантиры в свете Древ. Каким светом мы оживим твои?

— Солнце и луна, лучи которых мы ловим для светильников и самоцветов, слишком слабы для этого. Если только… — Келебримбор задумался. — В глубинах Мории с начала времен пылает древний огонь, можно попросить Дурина добыть частичку. А еще там же, в Мории, есть камни, которые излучают невидимый свет. Аннатар говорит, что…

Он осекся, встретив настороженный взгляд Галадриэли.

— Ты называешь Аннатара своим учителем, — это не было вопросом.

— Да, — Келебримбор не стал отрицать очевидное, хотя упрек, явственно прозвучавший в словах возлюбленной, ему не понравился. — Он знает многое — куда больше отца и мастеров Мории, даже Дурин признал это. Если его знания принесут благие плоды — почему бы не воспользоваться ими?

— Вот именно «если», — Галадриэль криво усмехнулась. — В Дориате не судили по цветам о будущих ягодах. А некоторые цветы зла весьма красивы. К примеру, аконит.

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — Келебримбор действительно не понимал, помимо воли начиная злиться. Притчи и аллегории, принесенные в Нарготронд людьми Беора, внук Феанора ненавидел с детства — они отучали думать, на каждый спорный случай подсовывая готовый, зачастую ничем не обоснованный и непременно сдобренный нравоучением ответ. — Если тебя что-то беспокоит, скажи прямо.

— Хорошо, — Галадриэль кивнула, сцепив пальцы. — Я попробую. Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что у Аннатара повадки воина? А еще — это уже ты мне как-то сказал — его манера говорить выдает того, кто привык командовать. Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, — она протестующе подняла ладони, — что Аннатар не пытается распоряжаться здесь, и это правда. Не во власти дело. Я боюсь, в нем скрыто больше, чем он считает нужным показать, — и я не понимаю, почему он скрывает это. Ты не думаешь, что…

— Мирдайн признали его право учительства, — прервал Келебримбор, нахмурившись, — как и мой выбор. Артанис, я не понимаю! Я давно уже не дитя и способен сам решить, что опасно, а что нет — как и постоять за себя. За все эти годы я не видел зла от Аннатара. Думаю, и ты не видела.

— Ты прав, — Галадриэль кивнула, но в ее словах звучала горечь. — Глаза не видели, а сердце тревожится. Ты очень рискуешь, Тьелпе. Мне кажется, он был бы рад завладеть твоей душой без остатка. Не знаю, зачем это ему, — но он на такое способен, и это опасно.

— Что за глупости? — Келебримбор фыркнул. В Нарготронде знали людские сказки о демонах, обманом покупающих души, но все понимали: это всего лишь сказки. — Мы не говорим о душе — только о ремесле. О тонкостях мастерства. О знании.

— Знание знанию рознь, — покачала головой Галадриэль. — И разве мастерство — не часть твоей души, Тьелпе? Разве высокое искусство, которым ты владеешь, не сродни магии? Ты многое узнал от Аннатара, но это опасное знание. Боюсь, ты ходишь по краю. Тщеславие творца привело во тьму Мелькора и его ученика. Хочешь уподобиться им?

Келебримбор, морщась, недовольно покрутил головой. Разговор приобретал крайне неприятное направление. По сути Галадриэль права, новое знание — всегда риск, но кто не рискует, тот никогда не создаст ничего великого. И зачем же везде приплетать Тьму?

— В последние годы ты слишком часто видишь в самых обычных вещах руку Врага, Артанис. Это путь ненависти — разрушительный путь, ты сама не раз говорила об этом.

Галадриэль покачала головой.

— Я больше не позволю ненависти завладеть мной — но годы под Тенью научили меня осторожности.

— Подозрительности, ты хотела сказать.

— Хорошо, пусть будет подозрительность, — Галадриэль вздохнула. — Вспомни, Тьелпе, сколько раз наше доверие было обмануто… нет, не Врагом — самыми близкими из близких.

— Не напоминай об отце.

— Ты предпочитаешь помнить о деде? Но ведь и он был обманут, а после — сожжен собственным гневом. Нас всех коснулась Тьма, оставив шрам на сердце. Враг изгнан, но зло, посеянное им, ждет своего часа, ждет мгновения нашей слабости.

— Я понимаю.

Повисла пауза — тяжелая, звенящая, недобрая. Внезапно Келебримбору отчаянно захотелось оборвать разговор какой-нибудь резкостью, однако в последний момент он все же удержался, впрочем, так и не поняв, что на него нашло.

— Верь мне. Я сумею отличить мороки Тьмы от истинного знания.

— Я верю. В тебе не только дар мастера, но и пламенный дух деда, которого не смог сломить сам Моргот. Но будь осторожен. Из нашей семьи здесь, в Эндорэ, выжили только ты да Гиль-галад — моя последняя память о былом. Я не хочу потерять ни его, ни тебя.

— Ты дорога мне не меньше, Артанис. Не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал, — признался Келебримбор. — До встречи с тобой я словно бы и не жил толком. Ты мне словно родная сестра, ближе тебя у меня никого нет.

«Сестра. Видят Валар, я бы хотел называть тебя „мэльда“ — возлюбленная, — но Намо судил иначе».

— Вот видишь, — Галадриэль заставила себя улыбнуться. Что-то было не так — или она и впрямь пугается собственной тени? — Мы друг для друга — многое, если не все, и нам следует друг друга беречь. Надеюсь, ты простишь мою тревогу.

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Келебримбор, окончательно успокаиваясь. Обладательнице этих ясных глаз он готов был простить многое — очень многое. Да, пожалуй, все.

— Надо посоветоваться с Дурином насчет подземного огня, — вышло коряво, но лучше говорить о работе, чем о подозрениях. — Он ведь живет рядом с ним долгие годы.

— Хорошая мысль, — одобрила Галадриэль. — Пригласи его в гости на праздник Середины Лета, заодно и кристалл покажешь. Старика это порадует.

Она задумчиво коснулась грани светящегося фиала — и изумленно охнула: кристалл откликнулся на ее прикосновение ярким сполохом, словно почувствовал живое тепло.

— Палантиры так не умели, — воскликнула она, вновь касаясь кристалла, отозвавшегося волной сияния. — Твоя задумка?

— Нет, — ошарашенно отозвался Келебримбор, — это он сам, и в записках деда об этом не было… Если хочешь, возьми кристалл себе. Думаю, вы подружитесь.

Радостная улыбка Галадриэли заставила его забыть и неприятный разговор, и то, что похвастаться кристаллом перед Аннатаром он не успел.

***

Месяц спустя в один из теплых весенних вечеров оба мастера, учитель и ученик, сидели на террасе княжеского дворца, глядя на закат и тихие воды Гландуин. Аннатар задумчиво вертел в руке стакан с темным вином из южных гаваней Эриадора. Торговля с людьми из нуменорских поселений на побережье была выгодным делом. Изделия Мирдайн издавна пользовались спросом у ценителей изящных вещей — а пришельцы с далекого острова знали толк в роскоши, так же как в мореплавании и войне. Последнее немного беспокоило. Аннатар поделился своими опасениями с Келебримбором, но мастер его тревоги не разделял, говоря, что эльдар учили предков нынешних пришельцев и делить им нечего. Больше Аннатар к этому разговору не возвращался — всему свое время.

Вино было… хорошим. Аннатар не пьянел — ему, как говорят люди, вполне хватало своей дури, поэтому, когда однажды в порядке эксперимента майя позволил себе напиться как человек, ничего принципиально нового ни о вине, ни о себе он не узнал. Но вкус понравился. К тому же бокал вина и прекрасный вечер настраивали на философский лад и располагали к откровенной беседе.

— После Войны Гнева изгнанникам было позволено вернуться в Валинор. Но ты остался. Почему?

— Я люблю эту землю, — просто и серьезно ответил Келебримбор. — Этот мир — живой, изменчивый, хрупкий и одновременно удивительно стойкий к ударам судьбы, которые ему пришлось пережить: зло Моргота, войны ушедшей эпохи… А еще — здесь хочется творить.

Он хотел добавить: «И еще потому, что здесь, в Эндорэ, осталась Артанис», — но в последний миг удержался.

— Ты, верно, читаешь мои мысли, Тьелперинквар, — Аннатар улыбнулся. — Я тоже люблю эту землю — всем сердцем, как не любил никого из живущих.

«Даже Тано», — добавил он мысленно.

— Красота Валинора совершенна, но и завершена, — продолжал он вслух, — а здесь, ты верно сказал, мир изменчив и хочется творить. И многое еще не сделано. Не зажили до конца раны, нанесенные войной, а на востоке, за Мглистым, и вовсе нет мира. Оттого многим кажется, что Средиземье увядает.

— Теперь уже ты прочел мои мысли, — Келебримбор кивнул, отсалютовав стаканом. — Увы, упадок нам не мерещится. Все сущее имеет свое начало и конец, Арда — тоже, так предначертано в Замысле. Солнце светит уже не так ярко, многие дивные животные и растения утрачены вместе с Белериандом, как и многие знания. Мир клонится к закату, признаки очевидны, и это наполняет горечью мое сердце. Но, быть может, есть способ если не остановить, то хотя бы отсрочить конец?

Аннатар невольно вздрогнул. Тьелперинквар сам затеял этот разговор, даже подводить издалека не пришлось.

— Я много думал об этом, — помолчав, сказал он. — И мне кажется, что выход есть. По крайней мере, мы попытаемся его найти.

— Так надо попытаться, — простодушно молвил Келебримбор.

Аннатар взглянул на него неожиданно внимательно — словно прикидывал, справится ли собеседник с ношей, которую собрался на себя взвалить.

— Попытаться? Но на этом пути поджидает немало опасностей. Это не понравится многим, — он прервался, чтобы глотнуть вина. — В частности, это не придется по нраву Галадриэли.

— Галадриэли? — озадаченно переспросил Келебримбор. — С чего ты взял?

Аннатар вздохнул.

— Артанис отчего-то недолюбливает меня. Подозревает в дурных намерениях, опасном знании, в излишнем и нежелательном влиянии на тебя и Мирдайн — словно я краду души, подобно демонам из людских сказок.

— Что за чепуха? — Келебримбор пожал плечами. — Я же не младенец, которого можно испортить дурным примером старшего. И как можно похитить душу против воли владельца? Я не вижу в твоих знаниях и делах ничего, заслуживающего порицания.

— Увы, в этом Артанис с тобой не согласна, — Аннатар поднялся с места и, хмурясь, прошелся туда-сюда. — И как убедить ее в обратном, я понятия не имею. Делом? Так она видит мои дела, видит то, что создано вами по моим советам на пользу всем. Если этого недостаточно… Других доказательств праведности у меня нет.

— Ты и не должен ничего доказывать, — горячо запротестовал Келебримбор. — Ты не сделал ничего дурного!

— Не сделал, — Аннатар горько усмехнулся. — Оттого-то и обидно. Надеюсь, тебя-то она не пытается вернуть, так сказать, на путь истины?

Келебримбор вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Я, вроде бы, с него и не сходил. Но да, Галадриэль тревожится за меня…

— И, пожалуй, немного ревнует.

— Что?! — Келебримбор едва не поперхнулся.

— Такова женская природа, — спокойно продолжал Аннатар. — В чем-то я ее понимаю. Ее ты знаешь куда дольше и ближе — а слушаешь меня. Артанис же привыкла ко всеобщему вниманию, к тому, что слушают обычно ее. Я угадал?

— Ты словно читаешь в сердцах, — поразился мастер.

— Я повидал многое и многих, Тьелперинквар, — задумчиво произнес Аннатар, — и знаю, как порой живущие бывают падки на лесть и болезненно чувствительны к недостатку внимания. Бесстрастны лишь Валар, да и то…

Он оборвал фразу, чтобы не поминать Отступника. Вот уж кто ничуть не был бесстрастен, так это мятежный Вала, — но о нем здесь и сейчас лучше не говорить.

— Ты видел Валар?

— Да. Я же рожден в Бессмертных землях.

Он не солгал — однако разговор начал приобретать какой-то скользкий и опасный оборот. От деда и отца мастер унаследовал талант и пламенный дух, а от матери-синда — открытость миру и безграничную наивную искренность, делавшую его беззащитным, подобно ребенку, и в то же время, подобно ребенку, бесстрашным и безжалостным в своем любопытстве.

— И ты ушел оттуда вместе со всеми? А после войны тебе, как и Галадриэли, Валар не позволили вернуться? Прости, если мой вопрос тебя задел.

— Не задел, но… Я не знаю, — Аннатар неопределенно пожал плечами, задумчиво глядя в пламя заката, догорающего над верхушками леса.

«Вот оно что. Галадриэль хотела вернуться — кровь ваниар тоскует по Аману, — но не смогла. Это многое объясняет: самые рьяные блюстители заветов и запретов получаются из раскаявшихся отступников и бунтарей. На этом можно сыграть — во всяком случае, стоит попробовать».

— Меня никто не призывал на суд в Маханаксар, — продолжал он, аккуратно обойдя вниманием первый вопрос ученика, — я просто остался здесь, потому что считал это правильным. И сейчас так считаю. А уж что по этому поводу думают Великие…

Он криво усмехнулся.

— Мне как-то забыли об этом сообщить.

Он почти не солгал: герольд Манвэ лишь передал ему предложение предстать пред судом Великих — которым Артано Айканаро, разумеется, гордо пренебрег, — но никто из светлого воинства не попытался его схватить и отправить в Аман в цепях, хотя он даже и не прятался. С годами он утвердился в мысли, что ему просто позволили остаться. Вот только зачем?

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебя послали Валар, чтобы помочь нам в наших трудах, — задумчиво проговорил Келебримбор.

Аннатар махнул рукой и коротко рассмеялся — скорее нервно, чем весело, — но Келебримбор в задумчивости не заметил разницы.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, брат. Я не из свиты Валар, — и снова он не солгал, какое достижение. — Впрочем, судьба и воля Валар причудливо преломляются в поступках детей Эру. Ты же помнишь: все предначертано в Замысле. То, что мы с тобой встретились, — возможно, тоже предначертано. В мире ничего не случается просто так.

— Выходит, это знак?

— Именно. Знак, что мы с тобой должны что-то сделать. Что-то очень важное.

— Возможно, — Келебримбор согласно кивнул. — А что бы ты хотел сделать?

— Что-нибудь немыслимое — на меньшее мы не размениваемся, верно? — Аннатар улыбнулся своей солнечной улыбкой. — Так повелось со времен Феанора, не будем нарушать традиции. Например…

Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза.

— Я бы построил замок, а то и город — не менее прекрасный, чем Нарготронд или даже Тирион-на-Туне. Город, о котором узнал бы весь мир. И этот город стал бы вечным — вопреки разрушающей и беспощадной силе времени… Да. Пожалуй, я бы сделал что-то подобное.

— Но разве такое возможно? — изумленно прошептал Келебримбор. — В Эндорэ печать бренности лежит на всем, даже здесь я это чувствую. Сотворить красоту — полдела, главное — ее сберечь, а это великий и по большей части тщетный труд. Разве что в мечтах…

— Мечты сбываются, Тьелперинквар. Воля и вера — вот главное. Никто до Феанора не верил, что можно сберечь свет Древ в гранях силимы. Никто не надеялся, что можно уйти живым из Ангбанда, добраться, презрев проклятие, до Амана — и, наконец, одолеть Врага. Но это произошло. Чудеса сотворили не боги и демоны, а воля и разум.

— Воля и разум, — эхом откликнулся Келебримбор. — Отец как-то сказал, что в Амане сама земля отзывалась рукам мастеров, словно была с ними единым целым. Что, если и здесь, в Эндорэ, получится сделать так, чтобы наши воля и разум стали напрямую связаны с Ардой? Чтобы мы могли чувствовать этот мир так же, как Феанор — свет Древ, а тэлери Альквалондэ — силу моря? И тогда наша воля, наш бессмертный дух сделают этот мир прекрасным и вечным…

— Ты готов сделать это?

— Я? — ошарашенно переспросил Келебримбор. Аннатар смотрел ему в глаза внимательно и цепко — как не смотрел до этого никогда.

— Ты сделаешь это? — повторил Аннатар, настойчиво и твердо, словно это он на самом деле был здесь князем, а не аран Келебримбор. — Сделаешь ради всех нас? Ради прекрасной цветущей Арды — дома твоего народа, твоей возлюбленной, твоих друзей из Мории? Нашими трудами Средиземье станет таким же прекрасным, как Эрессеа или даже Валинор, где царят порядок и гармония. И эта красота будет вечна. Решайся.

Келебримбор сглотнул. Эрессеа. Валинор. Вживую он, разумеется, не видел ни того ни другого, но с помощью осанвэ Аннатар однажды показал ему эту непостижимую, завораживающую, совершенную красоту. «Справедливо ли, — сказал он тогда, — что оставшиеся в Эндорэ лишены всего этого? Думаю, что нет, — однако это можно исправить. На то мы и мастера».

Келебримбор раз за разом вспоминал увиденное. Создать такое под силу только Валар. Или — величайшим из мастеров. Пусти земли Амана сотворили Валар, но Тирион, как многое другое, построили Старшие дети Эру.

— Да, — еле слышно ответил он, отводя взгляд. — Я это сделаю. Еще не знаю как — но сделаю.

— Я верю. Ты внук своего деда, ты справишься. Точнее — справимся мы, если готов ты, то и я тоже. Но ты же понимаешь…

— Да, — голос Келебримбора вновь был тверд. — Я понимаю. Никто не должен знать о нашем замысле — до поры.

«По Арде еще бродят прислужники Моргота, — почему-то он не решился сказать это вслух, словно опасаясь, что темные силы услышат, но доверился осанвэ: — Нельзя допустить, чтобы они проведали и исказили наши планы».

Аннатар молча кивнул. Такой подход его полностью устраивал. Разумеется, Галадриэли не понравится их замысел — но она не узнает о нем, пока дело не будет сделано. А если дочь Арафинвэ не оставит своих подозрений и не прекратит соваться в их с Келебримбором дела… Что ж, неприятно, но ожидаемо. Он готов и к этому. Однако настало время поговорить начистоту.

***

Галадриэль сидела на скамье в роще за княжескими палатами, сплетая венок из растущего здесь же в изобилии чубушника. Рядом на скамье лежал пучок травы — скреплять ветви в венке — и стояла изящная корзинка с лембасами.

— Артанис!

Подняв голову, она с удивлением увидела идущего к ней Аннатара — в темной рубахе без пояса, с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами и с полотенцем на плече.

— Шел с реки, увидел тебя, решил поздороваться, — пояснил он, ослепительно улыбаясь. — Погода чудесная.

— Но вода же еще холодная?

— Как по мне — в самый раз… О, весенний венок! Себе или Келеборну?

Ответить Галадриэль не успела. Из-за кустов чубушника, с полянки, откуда доносились голоса и веселый смех, внезапно прилетел потертый мячик для лапты, который Аннатар ловко поймал, а следом прибежала Келебриан — раскрасневшаяся, запыхавшаяся и растрепанная, с битой в руке.

— Мама, прости, мы чуть в тебя не попали… ой! — Она осеклась, заметив, что мать не одна.

— Чуть-чуть не считается, — усмехнулась Галадриэль, — смотри, не подбей никому глаз, как в прошлый раз… И не дразнись!

Келебриан, упрямо вздернув подбородок, подхватила брошенный Аннатаром мячик, цапнула из корзинки лембас и убежала.

— До чего шустрая, — заметил Аннатар, глядя ей вслед, — прямо вторая Нэрвен.

Галадриэль насторожилась. Мало кто здесь помнил ее «материнское» имя. Аннатар знал ее в Амане? Тогда почему этого не помнит она?

— Скорее, вторая Амариэ, — она коротко рассмеялась, — гордая и порой несносная, уж какая есть… Но подожди. Ты же не просто так здесь оказался. Что у тебя на уме, Аннатар?

Не торопясь с ответом, Аннатар тоже взял из корзинки лембас и с наслаждением откусил.

— О, у меня много чего на уме… Разве Келебримбор тебе не рассказывал?

— Пытался, — Галадриэль подавила вздох. Вот уж чего не хотелось обсуждать с Аннатаром — однако отвертеться, похоже, не получится.

Аннатар, не переставая жевать, с интересом приподнял бровь:

— И?

Галадриэль немного подумала, прежде чем ответить:

— Мне показалось, что кое о чем из ваших замыслов мне знать не следует.

Аннатар отправил в рот остатки лембаса и развел руками.

— Но мы ведь не делаем ничего недостойного, — в его голосе прозвучало искреннее недоумение. — Взгляни на наши работы, они прекрасны и совершенны. Труды Мирдайн, их знания послужат ко благу Средиземья, уже служат. Почему ты не желаешь этого понять?

— Я пытаюсь понять, — возразила Галадриэль как можно более мягко, — но вижу, насколько велик риск. Дай мне время все обдумать, сейчас твоя настойчивость меня пугает.

Аннатар прищурился, но тут же обрел прежний невозмутимый вид.

— Полагаю, об этом ты тоже говорила с Келебримбором, и не раз.

— Конечно, — помедлив, призналась Галадриэль, — мы привыкли делиться друг с другом и замыслами, и сомнениями. Он, как и ты, полагает, что опасности нет, в этом мы с ним расходимся, но я никак не могу повлиять на решения князя Эрегиона.

— Однако можешь их оспорить.

Галадриэль удивленно вскинула брови:

— С чего ты взял?

Аннатар пожал плечами:

— Твое происхождение выше, твой супруг — родич Тингола, к тебе прислушиваются — от сердца или из почтения, неважно. И ты, похоже, недооцениваешь, насколько твое мнение важно для Келебримбора. Ты действительно не пытаешься влиять ни на него, ни на других Мирдайн?

— Разумеется, нет.

Аннатар нахмурился:

— А мне кажется, что да. Видят Валар, Артанис, мне не хотелось этого говорить, но попытка помешать нынешним трудам Келебримбора может дорого стоить.

Галадриэль подозрительно прищурилась:

— Кому?

— Всем, — отрезал Аннатар, — но некоторым дороже других. Большего я не скажу. Прости, мне пора. Хорошего дня.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Галадриэль осталась сидеть, уронив на колени недоплетенный венок и пытаясь привести в порядок смятенные мысли. В словах Аннатара явственно прозвучала угроза — хотя, казалось бы, что он может ей сделать? Он не станет рисковать расположением Келеборна и гостеприимством Келебримбора ради сведения счетов — или же она недооценила степень его влияния на князя Эрегиона? Сплошные загадки — и, похоже, загадки недобрые.

Шагая напролом через кусты, Аннатар прокручивал в памяти разговор, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Досадно. Досадно и скверно. Галадриэль он не убедил, она станет помехой на его пути к цели, сомнений быть не может. Поэтому, хоть риск и велик, пора задействовать запасной план. Мудрые в Эрессеа назвали бы его коварным и злодейским — но за сотни лет свою действенность этот план неоднократно доказал. Достаточно вспомнить хотя бы Нарготронд.


	4. Chapter 4

**1500 год Второй эпохи, Ост-ин-Эдиль, Эрегион.**

В Доме Мирдайн третий месяц шел ремонт — и однажды утром случилось несчастье. Резная каменная притолока весом в треть центара*, сорвавшись с лесов, упала на ногу одному из мастеров, раздробив плюсну. Несчастный охнул, побледнел и скорчился от боли. Он не кричал, но на грохот сбежались все, кто оказался рядом. В том числе Аннатар — среди первых. Он же первым и опомнился.

— Целителя, живо! — рявкнул он тем самым командирским тоном, который так настораживал Галадриэль. Подействовало. Кто-то побежал в лекарню, тем временем мастера осторожно усадили, прислонив к стене. Кто-то срезал сапог ножницами для металла, открыв посиневшую и распухшую ступню. Даже ничего не смыслящим в лекарском искусстве было ясно: пострадавшего ждут долгие часы исцеления, сопровождаемого адской болью.

Тем временем Аннатар метнулся к себе и сразу же вернулся со склянкой темного стекла. Выдернув зубами пробку, Аннатар плеснул на тряпицу бледно-зеленой жидкости и прижал тряпицу к разможженной ступне. Зрачки эльфа расширились, однако он дышал ровнее, и по всему было видно — боль отступила.

Через толпу протолкался целитель, отодвинул плечом Аннатара, придерживаюшего тряпицу, глянул быстро и озабоченно, но, коснувшись пострадавшей ступни, слегка просветлел лицом.

— Носилки, — потребовал он — и, пока мастера наскоро сооружали носилки из подручных лопат и рогожи, впился взглядом в лицо Аннатара. Тот по-прежнему оставался невозмутим.

— Что бы ты ни сделал, ты пытался облегчить мой труд, гванур Аннатар, и я благодарен тебе за попытку. Но если что-то пойдет не так, — в голосе целителя зазвучали грозные нотки, словно сам Владыка Судеб явился сюда, — ты разделишь со мной эту ношу. Даже в чертогах Мандоса, если понадобится.

Аннатар спокойно выдержал взгляд целителя.

— Не понадобится, гванур Хисиэлиндо. Я знаю, что делаю. Вреда не будет.

— Надеюсь, что так… Несите, — буркнул целитель и первым двинулся сквозь расступающуюся толпу; следом понесли пострадавшего. Тот был бледен, но помирать прямо сейчас определенно не собирался: таинственное снадобье действовало.

— Жить будет, — произнес в пространство Аннатар. — И скоро встанет. Боль не туманит сознание, целителю так легче.

— Хвала Валар, — выдохнул Нимлас, синда, самый молодой из Мирдайн. — А что это было?

— Я надеялся, что настойка никогда не пригодится, — словно извиняясь, пояснил Аннатар, не ответив на прямой вопрос. — Но раз уж случилось, глупо было не воспользоваться.

— Что за настойка? — поинтересовалась явившаяся на шум Галадриэль.

— Люди называют это растение волчьим корнем, — пояснил Аннатар, — а мы — драугхен. Считается смертельным ядом, но страхи преувеличены. Главное — знать меру и следить, чтобы не попало в рот.

Галадриэль напряглась. Драугхен, аконит, иначе — волчья трава, считался одним из самых ядовитых растений и эльфийскими целителями не использовался, но Аннатар, похоже, плевать хотел на запреты. Она помнила, как однажды Аннатар голыми руками поймал в лесу здоровенную гадюку и, нахваливая ее зубы, увлеченно рассказывал, какую пользу может принести змеиный яд: «Нам, конечно, ни к чему, а вот людям от ломоты в костях здорово помогает». Несчастная гадюка, ошарашенная едва ли не больше Галадриэли, даже не попыталась укусить и, наконец отпущенная, была рада побыстрее смыться. Случай со змеей за все эти годы был единственным намеком на то, что Аннатар владеет искусством целителя. И вот второй раз, и снова — игра со смертью. Случайность?

— Прежде ты не говорил, что знаешь такие вещи.

— Потому что никто не спрашивал, — Аннатар пожал плечами, — никому не требовалось. Эльдар не болеют, войны нет… А вот такое иногда случается, особенно с мастерами: огонь, железо, падающие камни — зазеваешься и не убережешься. Так зачем превозмогать и тратить на избавление от боли душевные силы больного и врача, когда можно обойтись снадобьем?

— И рисковать жизнью больного, используя яд? — переспросила Галадриэль, не веря своим ушам.

Аннатар вновь пожал плечами.

— Его жизнь и без того в опасности, не синяки же этим лечат. Повторяю для тех, кто с первого раза не расслышал: я знаю, что делаю.

— Но ты не целитель, откуда такая уверенность?

— Я потратил сотни лет на изучение всего, что составляет воплощенный мир, — терпеливо пояснил Аннатар. — В том числе — на изучение веществ, которые лечат. Что странного в том, что я в итоге чему-то да научился?

Галадриэль иронически приподняла бровь:

— А на изучение тела и души сколько ушло у тебя времени? Поразительная самоуверенность, сродни гордыне, сгубившей Феанора!

— Его гордыня стала нам уроком, — отрезал Аннатар, — ошибок Феанора мы не повторим. А что до моей самоуверенности… Как сказано в «Айнулиндалэ», все, что творится в мире, в конце концов послужит к вящей славе Эру.

— Даже деяния Врага? — поинтересовалась Галадриэль отменно ядовитым тоном. Та гадюка определенно сдохла бы от зависти, так и не послужив медицине.

Аннатар криво усмехнулся:

— Пока по всему выходит, что так. Иначе нам придется усомниться в мудрости Мудрых. Хотя порой это не так уж и плохо… Пойду умою руки — во всех смыслах.

Он, не торопясь, вытер руки ветошью, швырнул тряпку в очаг и вышел. Никто из мастеров не проронил ни слова.

— Вы, похоже, с ним согласны, — медленно произнесла Галадриэль, обведя взглядом собравшихся.

— А почему бы и нет? — раздумчиво произнес Келебримбор, тоже пришедший на шум и молча наблюдавший их с Аннатаром перепалку. — Без сомнения нет познания. Не усомнись Феанор в словах Валар, нас не было бы здесь.

— Зато многие остались бы живы, — запальчиво возразила Галадриэль. — В том числе твой отец, Келебримбор.

Лицо князя скривилось, словно от боли.

— Да, но, возможно, я бы тогда не родился, — саркастически заметил он. — Оставим этот разговор, он бессмыслен и неуместен.

Он развернулся и направился к дверям. Галадриэль после секундного колебания шагнула следом. Она чувствовала: вылетевшие в раздражении слова больно ранили Тьелпе, так нельзя. Раздоры между близкими на руку лишь Врагу.

— Подожди, князь.

Келебримбор, уже взявшийся за ручку двери, аж споткнулся от неожиданности. Его не просили остаться — ему почти приказывали. Ему, владыке Эрегиона.

— Дальше молчать нельзя, — Нимлас выступил вперед, бледнея от собственной дерзости. — Ты должен нас выслушать. И ты, госпожа, останься, — он обернулся к Галадриэли, — чтобы потом не было недомолвок и упреков в трусости и наветах за глаза.

Галадриэль застыла, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица. Она что-то проглядела, но что?

Мастера молча смотрели на нее — и приязни в их взглядах не было.

— Мы давно уже замечаем, князь, — откашлявшись, начал Нимлас при явной молчаливой поддержке большинства, — давно замечаем, что госпожа Галадриэль слишком много на себя берет. А ты, князь, слишком долго внимаешь ей больше, чем своим подданным, и даже больше, чем голосу рассудка. Причем без взаимности — тебя она не слышит.

— Что значит — слишком много? — хмуро переспросил Келебримбор, с раздражением отметив про себя, что Нимлас, сам того не подозревая, попал в точку насчет его отношения к Галадриэли. И еще он с ужасом понял, что недовольство копилось долго — и вот, наконец, прорвалось в самый неожиданный момент. А он, князь, этого не замечал. Или — не хотел замечать?

— Да вот только что все мы слышали ее спор с Аннатаром, — Нимлас криво улыбнулся. — И тут не в Аннатаре дело, дело в принципе. С каких это пор уверенность стала признаком гордыни, а знание разделилось на дозволенное и недозволенное? При всем уважении, госпожа Галадриэль не одна из Мирдайн, не королева Эрегиона и не голос Валар в Эндорэ, почему она считает себя вправе указывать, что нам делать либо не делать? Больше того — она указывает лично тебе, князь! А по какому праву?

— Не указывает — предупреждает, — поправил Келебримбор, но пламени страстей это не погасило, напротив.

— Много ли разницы? — Нимлас саркастически рассмеялся. — Она почти открыто говорит: вы слепы и глупы, как новорожденные мышата, и не способны распознать опасность — которую госпожа Галадриэль видит буквально всюду. Знать новое — запретно! Постигать суть мира — кощунственно! Но разве не то же говорили о творениях Феанора?

— И какова же судьба этих творений, не припомните? — язвительно поинтересовалась Галадриэль, скрестив руки на груди.

— Увы, мы помним это слишком хорошо, — нахмурился Келебдил, нолдо из поколения изгнанников. — Но за Сильмарилями мы пришли сюда, и Средиземье стало нам вторым домом, любимым не меньше Амана.

— А мы — узнали от вас многое, чего не знали прежде, — добавил Нимлас. — Уже за это следует благодарить Феанора! Благодарить, не порицать!

— Верно, это верно, — вразнобой, но решительно подтвердили другие мастера.

— А причина сегодняшней стычки всего одна, и она проста, — подытожил Нимлас. — Дело не в нашей безопасности от козней Врага. Госпожа желает власти, в том числе — над тобой, князь. И в определенной степени преуспела.

— Что за глупости? — возмутился Келебримбор. Галадриэль, бледная как смерть, молчала. — Зачем ей это?

— Как и всем остальным — чтоб было! Не веришь нам — спроси народ на площади, много интересного услышишь! — Теперь кричали многие, перебивая друг друга. — Ты говоришь одно, она — другое, и каждый из вас считает, что его слово здесь закон. Двоемыслие сгубило не одно королевство, князь!

— Вспомни Нарготронд и раздор, который там посеяли речи твоего отца, аран, — заявил Келебдил, дождавшись относительной тишины. — Сегодня уже ты вступаешься за друга и собрата по ремеслу, вопреки сестре Финрода, но в таких спорах итог всегда один: кому-то из спорщиков придется уйти. Мы не нарготрондцы, мы не отречемся от своего князя — значит…

— Хватит! — оборвал Келебримбор, испугавшись собственного крика. — Свара промеж друзей и родичей на руку лишь прислужникам Врага! Даю вам всем срок до завтра — обдумать ваши доводы и взаимные упреки и по возможности остыть. Завтра вернемся к этому разговору.

Он вышел, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью. Два квартала от Дома Мирдайн до княжеских палат он почти пробежал; ярость и обида туманили рассудок. Как же далеко все зашло, почти как тогда в Нарготронде. И как он умудрился ничего не замечать? Впрочем, ему ведь и не жаловались, разве что Аннатар однажды и давно, так что он считал — все недоразумения в прошлом. Считал, да просчитался. Хорош князь, не видит, что у него под носом творится.

Добравшись до своих покоев, он рухнул в кресло, обхватив голову руками. Легко сказать — завтра решим. У беды есть по меньшей мере два решения, оба одинаково скверные, и завтра придется выбирать…

— Незачем ждать до завтра.

Келебримбор поднял голову. Галадриэль стояла в дверях — спокойная и серьезная.

— Сегодня я уйду.

— Ты что?! — охваченный стыдом и раскаянием, князь бросился к ней, сжал ее ладони в своих, глядя на деву с мольбой. — Артанис, не надо! Я не гоню тебя, даже не думай!

— Не ты — меня гонит судьба. Я не стану причиной раздора в Эрегионе, — ее голос звучал печально, но твердо. — Сегодняшняя ссора — знак, что мое время здесь заканчивается. Я ухожу, Тьелпе. Не спорь, мое решение твердо, и не обида тому причиной. Говорят, на востоке за Мглистым хребтом есть чудесный край — Лоринанд, Золотой лес. Судя по тому, что о нем рассказывают, там мне понравится. Я постараюсь его найти. Но самый короткий путь через Мглистый — это Мория.

— И что же?

— Я хочу пройти там. Я не враг народу Дурина, они меня пропустят.

— Тебя — да, — согласился Келебримбор. — Но как же Келеборн? Он недолюбливает детей Ауле.

— И это, к сожалению, взаимно. Келеборн остается, — вздохнула Галадриэль, — он привык к Эрегиону и не слишком-то верит в мою мечту. Но если в Лоринанде или где-то еще я найду то, к чему стремится сердце, Келеборн сумеет найти меня. Если захочет, конечно. Каждый из нас следует зову души и свободен в выборе.

— Ты права, — Келебримбор кивнул. — У каждого свой путь, и никто не знает, где и когда он закончится. Так показать тебе врата в Морию?

— Да. — Взгляд Галадриэли был тверд. — Они станут началом моего нового пути.

— Хорошо. Тогда ты первая после Мирдайн испытаешь эти врата. И увидишь залы Кхазад-Дум, воспетые в песнях.

Лицо Галадриэли озарила лукавая улыбка.

— Это вызов, мастер? Помнится, ты говорил, что наложил на врата Мории особые чары.

— Да, — Келебримбор не стал уточнять, что сделал это по совету и с помощью Аннатара, — и ты сама убедишься, что эти чары благие. Если ты решилась, пора собираться.

Вечером того же дня Галадриэль в мужской одежде с десятью спутниками и тремя вьючными пони ждала у Врат Мории — резной арки на совершенно гладкой, без единой трещинки, скале. Верховых лошадей решили не брать — в подземельях и на горных тропах они стали бы обузой. Пышных проводов, учитывая последние события, также было решено не затевать. Уходили тихо, без обид, но с печалью — и немного пугала неизвестность, ждущая впереди. Ветер гнал по камням ведущей к Вратам дороги первую золотую листву — в Эрегионе вновь наступала осень.

Келебримбор осадил коня у Врат и спешился.

— Надеюсь, ты захватила светильник?

— Разумеется, но… — на лице Галадриэли отразилось недоумение, однако фиал света из сумки она достала. — Ты же говорил, в залах Мории светло, как днем.

— В залы Мории еще предстоит попасть. Смотри.

Келебримбор взял у нее фиал и повел лучом вверх-вниз в пределах арки. Внезапно скала ожила: на гладком камне проступил выложенный серебристым металлом рисунок — два дерева, корона гномов над наковальней и звезда Феанора в центре. По нижнему краю арки бежала надпись рунами тэнгвар. Весь рисунок словно светился изнутри.

То, каким глазами смотрела Галадриэль на это волшебство, наполнило душу мастера законной гордостью. Нарви из народа Ауле создал створки и механизм Врат, сам же он запечатлел мифриловой вязью тайные знаки — пароль для своих. Для гномов Мории Келебримбор был свой: мастер, сосед и друг.

«Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedо mellon a minno. Врата Дурина, владыки Мории. Скажи друг и войди».

— Какая-то загадка, — задумчиво протянула Галадриэль, глядя на мерцающую в сумраке надпись. — Чтобы войти, друг должен что-то сказать… Тайное слово? Какое?

— Уверен, ты разгадаешь секрет Врат, — улыбнулся владыка Эрегиона. — Да тут и секрета, в общем, нет. Ну же, смелее!

С минуту подумав, Галадриэль подошла ближе и встала в трех шагах от Врат. Ее лицо озарилось озорной улыбкой.

— Мэллон! — торжественно произнесла она.

Надпись погасла, створки Врат дрогнули, расходясь в стороны, — почти беззвучно, без скрежета и грохота, как можно было ожидать от массивных каменных плит, — и Врата открылись, явив глазам Галадриэли и ее спутников отнюдь не мрак подземелья, а озаренный коваными светильниками в виде драконов сводчатый коридор, уходящий вглубь горы. Артанис невольно ахнула, пораженная красотой и величием входа в подземное царство. Интересно, какие чудеса ждут в глубине?

Келебримбор вновь улыбнулся.

— Теперь ты знаешь мой маленький секрет. Никто из слуг Врага не сумеет произнести это слово.

— Ты прав, удачно придумано, — кивнула Галадриэль. — Что ж, врата ждут, пора прощаться.

— Пора. Через четверть часа врата сами закроются — я рассчитал время под морийский вьючный караван. Вот, возьми на память, — Келеборимбор протянул ей брошь в виде орла с распахнутыми крыльями. Зеленый камень — основа броши — сиял в вечерних сумерках, словно звезда.

— Я сделал ее для тебя. Таким я увидел твое сердце. Ты — сама жизнь, Артанис.

— Какое чудо, — улыбнулась Галадриэль, любуясь подарком. — Ты тоже разгадал меня!

Она приколола брошь к вороту плаща, капюшон которого скрывал водопад золотых волос.

— Прощай, Тьелпе. С памятным подарком или без, я тебя никогда не забуду.

— Как и я. Удачи!

На Эрегион опускалась ночь. Владыка Эрегиона стоял у Врат, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся в пещеры Мории стройную фигурку в серебристо-белом плаще.

«Чиста и светла, как алмаз, — и так же тверда. Нам не быть вместе — но от этого моя любовь не умалится. Я буду помнить тебя всегда».

***

— Ты все же решился отдать подарок. Поздравляю.

— Как ты догадался? — Келебримбор от неожиданности промахнулся плащом мимо вешалки, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Перед тем как отправиться к Вратам, ты заглянул в мастерскую — и вряд ли за масленкой для смазывания петель, — пояснил Аннатар. Он сидел на скамье в полутемном углу кузни, наспех перекусывая остатками обеденной похлебки. — Хорошо, что отдал, такие вещи радуют сердце и укрепляют память. Впрочем, она и так тебя не забудет.

— Хотелось бы верить, — Келебримбор сокрушенно вздохнул. Несмотря на мирный исход сегодняшней распри, мастер ощущал неловкость. Галадриэль ушла из-за раздора, в котором так или иначе оказались замешаны они все, — а ему, князю, следовало быть внимательнее и тверже и вовсе такого не допустить. Увы, задним умом все крепки.

В глазах Аннатара мелькнуло сочувствие.

— Не вини себя. Бывает, что проще разойтись, чем склеить разбитые горшки. У вас — у нас — впереди вечность, чтобы понять друг друга, если не сейчас, так потом.

— Ты снова прав, — Келебримбор кивнул. Он боялся признаться в этом самому себе, но присутствие Артанис порой отвлекало его от работы, настолько, что он неделями не мог взяться даже за грифель для эскизов. Аннатар наверняка об этом знал и все понимал, но молчал — за что Келебримбор был ему бесконечно благодарен.

— Я многое повидал — впрочем, об этом я уже не раз говорил, — Аннатар поставил опустевшую миску на край верстака. — Обычно в таких ситуациях уступает мудрейший. Артанис, как и ее покойный брат, воистину мудра. И знаешь… я, пожалуй, признателен ей за это. В противном случае уйти пришлось бы мне.

— Я бы тебя не отпустил — вместе мы нашли бы какой-нибудь выход из тупика. Но знаешь, в чем-то я могу понять Артанис, — признался Келебримбор. — Каждый раз, прикасаясь к магии, которую познал благодаря тебе, я невольно чувствую робость. Этот мир все же действительно очень хрупок — и очень сложен. Стыдно признаться, но я, словно новичок-подмастерье, отчаянно боюсь навредить.

— Ты не поверишь, Тьелперинквар, но я тоже боюсь, — совершенно серьезно отозвался Аннатар, — ничуть не меньше тебя, хотя учитель уже не вернется, чтобы дать самонадеянному дураку по рукам. Именно поэтому мы и собираемся прежде всего найти способ слышать и чувствовать мир — так, словно мы одно с ним целое, одна душа, одно сердце — именно чтобы не навредить. И мы придумаем, как это сделать. Мне кажется, я в шаге от разгадки… Но надо искать.

— Ты прав, — согласился мастер. — Страшно, но надо. Как говорил Финрод, глаза боятся, а руки делают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Около 17 килограммов


	5. Chapter 5

**1500-1550 год Второй Эпохи Средиземья. Эрегион**

Амрот ушел из Эрегиона вместе с матерью — а вот Келебриан, к удивлению Аннатара, осталась. Он каждый раз невольно вздрагивал, встречая дочь Артанис в княжеском дворце или на берегу Гландуин — в дымчато-сером, шитом серебром платье или в буро-зеленой одежде лучницы, с колчаном стрел за плечом. Впрочем, в отличие от матери, Серебряная дева не пыталась лезть с советами и упреками. Просто молча заглядывала в глаза, словно желала о чем-то спросить, — и так же молча ускользала. Ходили слухи, что она влюблена в Эльронда Полуэльфа — сын Эарендиля порой заезжал в Эрегион, — оттого и не ушла.

С Эльрондом он так ни разу и не встретился. Оно и к лучшему: благополучно спровадив Галадриэль, глупо было бы столкнуться с верным вассалом закосневшего в праведности внука Финголфина. Келеборна с дочерью было вполне достаточно, чтобы не расслабляться. Аннатар ждал, что Келебриан станет глазами, ушами и, не приведи Эру, голосом и рукой матери в Ост-ин-Эдиль, — но, по счастью, обошлось.

Почти.

По весне он любил бродить по здешнему лесу, отдыхая от трудов и гнетущей зимней серости, — и эта весна не стала исключением.

Падубы и вязы давно уже оделись листвой, в их кронах заливались птицы. Пышно цвели чубушник и дикая сирень, в пойме Гландуин желтели ранние ирисы. Совсем как тысячи лет назад — и не здесь. Помнится, седой шаман Илха из племени Сов рассуждал, поводя своим примечательным, похожим на клюв носом: «Жизнь повторяется — виток за витком, и каждый новый круг похож и не похож на предшествующий. Тот, кто помнит прошлое, сумеет увидеть и будущее — но это горькое знание, ибо ничто не ново в этом мире…» Слишком серьезные и печальные мысли для весны — но, как говорил Тано, мысли не выбирают часа.

Он пересек залитую солнцем прогалину и углубился в рощу. В тени между корнями старого раскидистого вяза среди темно-зеленых листьев таились изящные белые цветы. Их дивный аромат завораживал каждый раз как впервые — как тысячи лет назад в долине, которой больше нет. Весна, ландыши…

Аннатар наклонился, осторожно тронув хрупкий белый колокольчик. Почти готовая идея узора, можно сделать красивый свадебный венец, особенно если взять жемчуг — не мелкий речной, а морской, что привозят редкие купцы из Кханда. Жаль, темноволосых девушек в Эрегионе можно по пальцам пересчитать, так что носить этот венец будет некому. Разве что нуменорцы купят. На этот случай надо бы не продешевить.

Он усмехнулся и выпрямился, вдохнул аромат весеннего леса — свежий и горький, как в ту последнюю весну в Лаан Гэлломэ. Боль утраты давно ушла, а память — нет. Эрегион напомнил о Гэлломэ — как новый виток бытия поверх старого, и, если прав был старый Илха, Падубь ждет та же участь… Но почему?

Серая белка сбежала по стволу, замерла, таращась на него с любопытством и явно напрашиваясь на угощение. Аннатар достал из котомки половину лепешки, отщипнул кусочек и протянул белке. Зверек подобрался поближе и заинтересованно принюхался. Аннатар уже собрался мысленно приободрить попрошайку — разговаривать с животными он умел не хуже Оромэ, — как вдруг затылком ощутил чей-то взгляд и почти сразу — опасность. Откуда эта опасность в мирном Эрегионе, куда даже медведи с гор не заходят, раздумывать было некогда.

Он стремительно, словно в бою, отпрянул в сторону, развернувшись на каблуках, — и в тот же миг в дерево, у которого он только что стоял, вонзилась трехфутовая боевая стрела с пестрым оперением. Стрела эрегионских следопытов — такие же он видел в колчане за плечом Келебриан.

Спугнутая белка вприпрыжку взлетела вверх по стволу и уже оттуда разразилась громким сварливым цоканьем. Ее негодование можно было понять — впрочем, судя по тому, куда попала стрела, неизвестный стрелок целился явно не в белку. Занятно. Его уже убивали, и не раз, и каждый раз безуспешно…

Аннатар, прищурившись, обвел взглядом кусты, из которых прилетела стрела. Густая листва скрывала лучника, однако он чувствовал — неизвестный все еще здесь. Стрелок боялся до дрожи и закрывал сознание изо всех сил, так что невозможно было узнать, кто это. Однако Аннатар мог смело ставить весь Дом Мирдайн против все еще орущей на дереве белки, что торчащая перед носом стрела вряд ли была в колчане последней. Что ж, медведи здесь не водятся, а вот другие звери…

Старый матерый волк-алхор на дневной лежке в паре сотен шагов отсюда вздрогнул и насторожил уши. Безмолвного приказа нельзя было ослушаться — существо, отдавшее приказ, было сильнее и опаснее всех духов леса вместе со свитой Оромэ. И оно разгневается, если не поспешить.

Волк поднялся, взъерошив шерсть на загривке, и метнулся на зов.

Аннатар улыбнулся. Зверь услышал его и сейчас будет здесь.

«Советую не повторять попытку, — мысленно произнес он, обращаясь к кусту, за которым, предположительно, скрывался стрелок. — Искренне советую».

Огромный седой волк, бесшумно вынырнувший из кустов, встал рядом с ним, повел носом, ощетинился и заворчал, неприязненно щуря желтые глаза. Аннатар положил ладонь на холку зверя, чувствуя его страх, гнев и готовность по знаку Великого Волка вцепиться в глотку незримому врагу.

«Прочь отсюда», — нахмурившись, мысленно бросил он, не сводя взгляда с кустов. Волк оскалился и подобрался.

С минуту стояла звенящая тишина, нарушаемая только хриплым дыханием зверя. Потом еле слышно хрустнула ветка, прошелестели легкие шаги — и все вновь стихло. Стрелок убрался восвояси. Он так и не увидел, кто это был, но почти не сомневался, что знает ответ. Тут и гадать нечего.

Аннатар хмыкнул, напоследок бросив взгляд на торчащую из дерева стрелу, и зашагал в сторону реки. После случившегося открытое место казалось предпочтительнее лесной чащи. Волк потрусил следом, но на полдороге, повинуясь мысленному приказу, отстал.

После того случая, встречая Келебриан, он замечал в ее глазах не только пристальное внимание, но и затаенный страх. К тому же теперь девушка явно избегала его общества, хотя ее молчаливое присутствие Аннатар по-прежнему чувствовал. Разумеется, о случившемся оба молчали — а потом стало не до того. Замысел требовал внимания Аннатара без остатка, не хватало еще отвлекаться на глупую девчонку, возомнившую себя спасительницей мира от злющего Зла.

***

Палантиры были готовы. Больше не требовалось убеждать Галадриэль в безопасности их изысканий, поэтому подземный огонь добыли и доставили стремительно. Келебримбор еще подивился тому, как быстро Аннатар нашел общий язык с недоверчивыми подданными Дурина. Возможно, их подкупило то, что собеседник в совершенстве владел гномьим наречием. Келебримбор не уставал восхищаться широтой познаний Аннатара. К медицинским вопросам, впрочем, больше не возвращались — нужды не было.

Испытания прошли успешно: с помощью палантиров связаться из Ост-ин-Эдиль с нуменорскими гаванями не составило труда. Свет палантиров, в отличие от созданных Феанором, имел чуть красноватый оттенок, но на качество связи это никак не влияло. Теперь можно было наконец подумать о замысле, ради которого Аннатар пришел в Эрегион.

Учитель и ученик долго ломали голову над вопросом, с какой стороны подойти к делу, — и однажды решение было найдено.

— Согласись, будет несправедливо, — сказал Аннатар в один из вечеров, — если только эльфы станут решать судьбы мира. Хранить и украшать Арду следует всем народам, ее населяющим. Вместе. Но как достичь единства и понимания? Найти способ не только знать мысли друг друга, но слышать и чувствовать мир? Даже эльфийского осанвэ для этого недостаточно, а другим народам и того не дано.

— Не дано, — согласился Келебримбор. — Стало быть, нужен… инструмент. Что-то вроде палантира, только гораздо меньше и в то же время сложнее. То, что объединит все силы Арды…

Он в раздумье побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Совершенство, завершенность — и в то же время простота. Причем эта вещь будет с хозяином всегда, не сломается, не потеряется и не помешает…

Он глубоко задумался — и во внезапном озарении вскинул голову:

— Кольцо?..

Аннатар просиял.

— Гениально! — С радостным «айя!» он хлопнул Келебримбора по плечу. — Символ связи перестанет быть просто символом. Лучше решения не придумать. Я всегда верил в твой дар — и, согласись, помог его раскрыть.

В душе Аннатар ликовал. Он не ошибся в ученике: они идут к одной цели, пусть и немного разными дорогами. Хорошо, что Галадриэли больше нет в Эрегионе, — можно не врать насчет опытов на мышках. Он и так знает, какую магию в этом случае следует применить.

— Сами по себе кольца — мертвый металл и камень, — размышлял он вслух, — но те, кто их наденет, соединят свои разумы и волю в единую цепь — братство хранителей Арды. Что ж, пора приниматься за работу. Наш труд превзойдет творения Феанора, в этом нет сомнений.

***

Прошло пятьдесят лет. Не сразу, не без ошибок и разочарований, перепортив уйму металла и загубив не один драгоценный камень с приисков Мории, — они наконец это сделали. Девять и семь магических колец были откованы и дожидались своих хозяев. Теперь лишь несколько моментов, самых важных, требовали доделки и уточнения.

Стоял чудесный летний день. Солнце заливало мастерскую, вспыхивая в гранях камней разложенных по шкатулкам колец. Тех самых.

Келебримбор невольно залюбовался кольцами. Глаза его сияли.

— Они прекрасны. Даже не верится, что мы создали это чудо. И мне немного жаль, что придется кому-то их отдать — уже совсем скоро…

— Надеюсь, что скоро. Смотри, — Аннатар придвинул к себе лист бумаги и взялся за карандаш. — Всего колец должно быть девятнадцать. Три эльфийских кольца — три стихии: Вода, Воздух и Огонь — для нолдор, синдар и лесных эльфов*, их еще нет, но ты создашь их сам.

Он быстрым росчерком изобразил три взаимопересекающихся круга и продолжил:

— Дальше. Семь — семь элементов, из которых состоит мир, — для семи королей народа Ауле, первый из которых — Дурин, государь Мории, — на бумаге появились еще семь кругов. — Людям достанутся Девять: трижды по три, девять понятий, девять орудий воли и разума, древнее магическое число единства и завершения. Мы сделали эти кольца первыми — теперь понимаешь почему?

— Да, — Келебримбор кивнул. — Воля и разум — начало любого дела.

— Так и есть. Все Кольца надо связать между собой, — продолжал Аннатар, соединив группы колец прямыми линиями, — и с самой Ардой, ее огненным сердцем…

Еще три линии сошлись в центре листа, где на их скрещении Аннатар, не торопясь, словно в раздумье, изобразил многолучевую звездочку и рядом — знак вопроса. Этот момент они еще не обсуждали.

— Когда это будет сделано, носители колец получат Силу, чтобы творить и хранить красоту, — а также смогут всегда слышать друг друга и знать все, что творится в Эндорэ. Вместе мы станем силой, способной изменить мир, сделав его воистину прекрасным. Я придумаю, как это сделать, и сразу же дам тебе знать. Но сейчас я должен уйти.

— Прямо сейчас? — ошарашенно переспросил Келебримбор. Такого поворота он не ожидал. — Останься, прошу тебя. За эти годы ты стал мне почти братом. И мне может понадобиться твоя помощь. Эта часть замысла будет труднее остальных.

Аннатар отложил карандаш и покачал головой.

— Не могу, Тьелперинквар. Вы уже знаете все, что знаю я, а то и больше, меня же зовут другие дела, зовет дорога — так уже было, и не раз. Но мы обязательно встретимся, когда три эльфийских кольца будут готовы, — а они будут, в этом я уверен, — и когда я найду ответ на свой вопрос. И тогда я покажу тебе наш воплощенный замысел — а ты скажешь, что об этом думаешь.

_«Много колец создали эльфы, Саурон же тайно сотворил Единое Кольцо, что повелевало всеми прочими кольцами, и мощь их была связана с его мощью, и существовала до тех пор, пока существовало Оно. Много силы и воли своей вложил Саурон в Единое Кольцо, ибо мощь эльфийских колец была велика, и кольцо, что правит ими, должно было обладать немалым могуществом. Саурон сковал его на Огненной Горе в Стране Мрака. И покуда Кольцо находилось при нем, ему были открыты все деянья, совершенные с помощью младших колец, и мог он зрить даже сокровенные мысли тех, кто владел этими кольцами, и управлять ими»._

Так говорит «Квэнта Сильмариллион».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лесные эльфы, или таварвайт — потомки тех эльфов из народа Ольвэ (тэлери), которые не дошли до Амана, оставшись в Средиземье. Нэнья, кольцо Воды, по логике вещей предназначалось им (хэдканон автора фика), но что-то пошло не так…


	6. Chapter 6

**1600 год Второй Эпохи Средиземья. Ородруин, Мордор.**

Ландышей здесь не было, а вот весна — была: южная, горячая, яркая. Стремительная, как ветер, кружащая голову, словно молодое вино — каждый раз, как в первый.

Ветер наперегонки с птицами летел над равниной, разгоняя легкие облака, волнуя высокие сочные травы. Даже склоны Огненной горы приоделись в зеленое, меж камней пробивались крокусы и мелкие горные маки. Над вершиной, по обыкновению, курился легкий дымок: гора спала. Скоро ей предстоит пробудиться.

Саэрэнн, привычно одетый в черное, подставил лицо ласковому весеннему солнцу. До летней иссушающей жары еще два месяца. Сожженные солнцем цветы облетят, травы пожелтеют, от мелких речек останутся сухие русла — но сейчас буйствует весна. Время рождения новой жизни. Он сам тоже родился весной — по крайней мере, так говорил Тано. Обычай праздновать дни рожденья майя от людей не перенял, однако по весне каждый раз становилось радостно и немного тревожно — словно вот-вот случится чудо. Что ж, в эту весну оно, возможно, и вправду случится.

С восточного склона Огненной горы он бросил взгляд туда, где над алой от маков степью вонзился в небо черный, сверкающий сталью двурогий шпиль, венчающий неприступную цитадель его личной крепости. Шестисотлетнее строительство, наконец, завершено, и результат стоил усилий. Нуменорцам крепость не взять — кто-то из них здесь умрет, а кто-то сломается и признает его власть над этими землями, а значит, и над всей Ардой… позже. Но пора завершить и другой великий труд. Келебримбор уже сковал последние три кольца — быстро и красиво, как он и предполагал, — теперь его ход.

Он вошел в пещеру, ведущую вглубь горы. Один — ни стражи, ни советники не требовались, чтобы завершить задуманное. Это его, и только его, долг — долг хранителя Арды.

В конце пути, в самом сердце вулкана, в полу пещеры зиял заполненный жидким пламенем огромный провал, откуда и сочился дым. Из огненных недр слышался глухой рокот и шипение, словно в глубине работали гигантские мехи.

В трех шагах от провала на наковальне лежало кольцо — простое золотое кольцо без камней и орнамента, — но эта простота была обманчива. Кольцо было главным элементом его замысла. Саэрэнн вложил в него часть собственной силы — это было нелегко, но, вспомнив уроки Тано, он справился. Теперь кольцо — точнее, Кольцо — ждало создателя и господина. Ждало своего часа. Сегодня этот час настал.

Рядом с Кольцом свернулась кренделем пригревшаяся у огня змея. Белые зигзагообразные пятна на боках выдавали степную гадюку-афаи. От ее яда не существовало лекарства, но бессмертного это мало заботило.

Он протянул руку и взял Кольцо. Змея, почуяв движение, подняла голову, медленно стекла с наковальни на каменный пол и так же неторопливо заструилась к выходу. Ползучей твари не было дела до того, что произойдет в пещере — для этого у нее было слишком мало мозгов. Почему тупую рептилию даже в Валиноре принято считать символом мудрости, майя за тысячи лет так и не смог понять.

На выходе из пещеры змея задержалась и оглянулась. Ее неподвижный взгляд был ироничным и неприятным. Саэрэнн выдержал этот взгляд и мысленно посоветовал змее идти восвояси. Она ушла. Хвост медленно сполз по камням и пропал из виду.

Пусть уходит.

Саэрэнн поднес Кольцо к глазам, взглянул сквозь него на кипящее в провале пламя. Кольцо, самое совершенное его творение, в какой-то мере обладало собственным разумом, он сделал это сознательно — мало ли что может с ним случиться, ведь даже Мелькора, сильнейшего из Валар, сумели заковать в цепи. Он не повторит ошибки учителя: даже если его самого вышвырнут за пределы мира, Кольцо останется здесь — ждать, править и хранить. Интересно, Кольцо чувствует то же, что и он?

Сейчас, в его пальцах, Кольцо медленно наливалось тяжестью — то ли в ответ на прикосновение, то ли творя что-то свое. Не понять, пока не наденешь. Что ж, пора. Сегодня этим Кольцом он должен объединить силы этого мира, силы Света и Тьмы… точнее, того, что принято называть Тьмой. Огненное сердце Арды и небесный свет — только соединение противоположностей даст им Силу и возможность творить и хранить этот мир. Эльфийская магия, использующая по заветам Валар только Свет, так и не продвинулась дальше оптических иллюзий, накопления энергии в кристаллах и дальней связи с помощью фокусирующих шаров, из-за сложности в изготовлении доступных только правителям. В остальном хваленая эльфийская красота, созданная по образу и подобию Амана, в Эндорэ оказалась заведомо мертва и, следовательно, совершенно бесполезна — кроме, пожалуй, трудов Финрода, да и те пошли прахом. Увы, Финроды, как и Феаноры, рождаются раз в тысячу лет, а жить надо всем, здесь и сейчас. Келебримбор еще не понимает, что Аман в Средиземье не воссоздашь, — но скоро поймет. Не может не понять, ведь он мастер…

«Не торопись. Подумай еще раз. Убедись, что не употребишь знание во зло».

«Учитель, я думал не одну сотню лет. Все сочтено и взвешено, когда-то надо начинать. Если промедлить сегодня — завтра может стать поздно».

Он понимал, что Тано давно нет, а он спорит с собственными сомнениями, — однако несколько минут настороженно ждал: ответа, знака, хотя бы тени намека… Не было ничего. Мир не ответил, предчувствие тоже молчало, и даже Кольцо никак не отозвалось его мыслям. В провале все так же ровно гудел подземный огонь, оттуда тянуло серой и окалиной, словно из гигантской плавильни. Пылающее сердце мира. Протяни руку — и коснешься…

Саэрэнн поднял голову. Высоко над ним, в жерле кратера, ярко синело небо — бесстрастный свидетель всех его побед и поражений. В падающих сверху лучах, рассекающих тьму пещеры, плясали пылинки. Солнце почти в зените, значит, время пришло. О том, что так долго вынашиваемый замысел может по какой-то причине не сработать, нечего даже и думать. Провал исключен.

Он прикрыл глаза и, сосредоточившись, вызвал в памяти образ Келебримбора.

— Ты меня слышишь?

— Слышу, — почти сразу мысленно откликнулся Келебримбор, словно давно ждал этого момента. Между ними были сотни лиг, но расстояния — не преграда для осанвэ.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что выковал Три кольца. Все готово. Очевидно, теперь готов и ты.

— Да. Время пришло. Сегодня, как я и обещал, я покажу тебе мой замысел, Тьелперинквар. Наш замысел.

Медленно и осторожно, с благоговением, сродни тому, что испытывает смертный перед алтарем божества, Саэрэнн надел Единое Кольцо. Оно идеально село на палец, однако больше пока ничего не произошло — предстояло еще произнести заклинание, связывающее кольца воедино: Три — эльфам, Семь — гномам, Девять — людям, Одно — ему, бессмертному, чей долг перед Ардой вечен. Единое свяжет их всех — будущих Хранителей Арды. Только бы не ошибиться — малейший просчет погубит все.

Он встал на краю огненного провала и медленно поднял руку с Кольцом. Под сводами пещеры гулко раскатились слова Творения — слова древнего языка Валар, долгие тысячи лет, с сотворения мира, не звучавшего в Эндорэ:

_…Эш назг дурбатулук, эш назг гимбатул,  
Эш назг тракатулук, агх бурзум-иши кримпатул…_

«Одно Кольцо — найдет, увидит, соединит, скует в единую цепь, силой Тьмы и Пламени связав с Ардой каждого из Двадцати, отныне и навсегда...»

Слова Силы, отлитой в металле, простое и красивое решение, достойное великого мастера и мага, — и одновременно клятва верности Арде, навечно записанная огненными письменами по ободку Единого Кольца. Впереди ждет немало трудов, но сейчас у него есть заслуженный повод собой гордиться.

В ответ на его слова пламя взревело и вымахнуло из расщелины, взметнувшись к потолку. Огонь лизнул своды, пол пещеры содрогнулся, сверху посыпались мелкие камешки. Казалось, гора ожила.

Пламя, коснувшись его руки, внезапно обожгло — обычно бессмертный чувствовал жар и холод иначе, чем Дети Эру, — и в следующий миг Саэрэнн понял: свершилось. Его клятва принята. Огненное сердце мира доверчиво лежало в его ладонях — а сам он ощущал невероятную силу, ужас и одновременно восторг. Тьма и Свет, жизнь и смерть, война и мир, творение и погибель — все было в его руках. Нет, не так — в нем самом, проникло в его сердце и стало сущностью. Достойно описать происходящее смог бы, наверное, только великий менестрель, подобный Маглору или Даэрону, — но поэтов рядом не оказалось, пришлось справляться самому, и тут он вспомнил, как сложно бывает превратить образы в слова.

Он видел и слышал все: как зажигаются звезды и растет трава, как шумит прибой на далеком севере и песчаная буря — на столь же на далеком юге, как поет соловей в Лоринанде, плачет ребенок в Кханде и навсегда покидает мир душа старика за северными отрогами Мглистого. Он был един с миром — и то же невероятное ощущение единения и безграничного могущества будет дано остальным девятнадцати носителям колец — хранителям Арды. Вместе они смогут все. Цена высока — каждый, кто наденет кольцо, отдаст Арде всего себя, навеки, без права устать, бросить все и уйти, — но и совокупная мощь Двадцати, питаемая огненной кровью Арды, станет поистине неизмерима.

— Это прекрасно, — он не заметил, как произнес это вслух, на языке одного из кланов людей Севера. Впрочем, здесь и сейчас никто не мог его услышать и разделить его восхищение. Кроме Келебримбора.

Саэрэнн потянулся мыслью к тому, кто был ему учеником, другом, почти братом, пусть они и не смешали кровь… и внезапно ощутил ужас и отчаяние, рвущие чужой разум в клочья.

— Что ты наделал?! — мысленный вопль Келебримбора ударил по нервам, словно порыв ветра, — и настала оглушающая тишина и пустота. Он больше не слышал мыслей эльфа — и от этого в стройной и сияющей картине мира, явленной его взору посредством Единого Кольца, внезапно образовалась брешь. Слепое пятно, нарушившее мировую гармонию, пульсировало болью — и почему-то эту боль было очень сложно терпеть.

Саэрэнн медленно и с явной неохотой снял Кольцо, полностью возвращаясь в зримый мир — непривычно тусклый и плоский в сравнении с только что виденной его изнанкой, — и, присев на наковальню, задумался. Что-то пошло не так. Оставалось понять, в чем ошибка. И чья это ошибка.

Он снова потянулся мыслью к Келебримбору — но натолкнулся на все ту же пустоту, словно эльфа больше не было в живых.

Саэрэнн нахмурился. Происходящее было странно и неправильно. Осанвэ не убивает — помнится, он попытался с Финродом и не преуспел, — а вот вся сила Арды, которую он почувствовал, надев Кольцо, могла причинить эльфу боль. Им ведь тяжело здесь, в Эндорэ. Следовало подумать об этом раньше — слабых звеньев в цепи быть не должно. Сегодня он сделал то, что должен был сделать во благо Арды. О том же, казалось, мечтал и Келебримбор, но… Неужели внук Феанора так и не смог преодолеть извечный страх эльфов перед Смертными землями, перед временем, перед живой жизнью, недостаточно правильной и совершенной в сравнении с Валинором? Неужели сам он ошибся, доверившись ему?

Это предстояло выяснить. И обдумать.

Бросив прощальный взгляд на клокочущее в провале пламя, разбуженное его чарами, Саэрэнн направился к выходу из пещеры. Теперь, когда острота ощущений единства с Ардой немного потускнела, на смену великим планам и переживаниям о здоровье Келебримбора пришла привычная для полководца простая и ясная мысль: надо послать разведчиков в Эрегион. Пусть разузнают, как говорят ирха, чо там у эльфей. Разумеется, не сейчас — попозже, если Келебримбор так и не объявится. В конце концов, у них впереди вечность. Ему самому тоже потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к Кольцу. Слышать мир — полдела, миром предстоит управлять, всей бесконечностью увиденного, услышанного и осязаемого. Когда остальные девятнадцать Хранителей получат свои кольца, станет легче… возможно. Пока же избранная ноша тяжела даже для бессмертного.

Он вышел на свет. Легкий ветерок по-прежнему ласкал травы у подножья горы, птицы лениво кружили в небесной синеве, слабо дымилось жерло Ородруина — словно и не случилось ничего. И только солнечный отблеск на золотом ободке Единого Кольца напоминал о том, что мир уже никогда не будет прежним.

Сжав Кольцо в кулаке, Саэрэнн глубоко вздохнул, довольно хмыкнул и расправил плечи. Он не слабее учителя, он справится. По-другому просто не может быть.


	7. Chapter 7

**1600 год Второй Эпохи Средиземья. Ост-ин-Эдиль, Лоринанд.**

Мысленный зов Аннатара застал Келебримбора в мастерской. Удивительно вовремя: минуту назад мастер как раз любовался Кольцами, разложенными по шкатулкам, — Три, Семь и Девять. Согласно замыслу, ему самому предназначалось кольцо с огненным рубином — Нарья, Кольцо Огня, под стать пламенному духу потомков Феанора. Ожидание было долгим — и вот, наконец, радостная весть: их великий труд завершен.

«Сегодня, как я и обещал, я покажу тебе мой замысел, Тьелперинквар. Наш замысел».

Келебримбор невольно затаил дыхание в ожидании чуда. В наступившей тишине отчетливо зазвучали слова заклинания, которое должно было дать Кольцам силу:

_«Гакх назги илид дуруб — ури лата нут.  
Уду такоб — ишиз гунд — об Газат — шакх-ури.  
Криф шара — ури матурз матат думпуга…»_

Три кольца — эльфам, семь — гномам, девять — людям. Все, как и они задумывали. Язык был странен и груб, однако отчасти знаком — по быстрым карандашным заметкам на полях набросков вещей, над которыми работал Аннатар в Эрегионе. Древний язык тайного знания, высокой магии, из тех времен, когда Валар помнили о Средиземье и Ауле обучал народ гномов ремеслам, — так объяснял Аннатар. Тогда же Келебримбор услышал от него странное слово «проект». На вопрос, что это значит, мастер с улыбкой ответил: «Это как Замысел, только поскромнее, и творится не песнями, а головой и руками». Слово, слишком чужое для певучих эльфийских наречий, среди Мирдайн не прижилось — однако запомнилось.

Не все слова древнего языка Келебримбор слышал раньше, но каким-то образом он понимал, что именно говорит Аннатар. Сперва он решил, что дело в осанвэ, когда смысл понятен и без слов, но тут же сообразил, что ошибся. Это было нечто большее — слияние разумов, проникновение в самую суть вещей, именно этого они хотели добиться, создавая Кольца, — однако то, что предстало его мысленному взору, Келебримбор увидеть и ощутить не ожидал. И был потрясен.

Все было в его руках: земля и небо, жизнь и смерть, ослепительное сияние Света — и одновременно бесконечная глубина Тьмы, при виде которой Келебримбора охватил страх. Перед ним была невиданная прежде мощь — неизмеримо огромная и при этом бесконечно чуждая, даже простое соприкосновение с ней сознанием вызывало боль. А ведь он даже не надел Кольцо Огня, как собирался.

Вцепившись в край верстака, не в силах ни двинуться, ни произнести хоть слово, он с нарастающим ужасом дослушал заклинание до конца:

_«Одно Кольцо покорит их, одно соберет их,_  
Одно их притянет и в вечную цепь скует их  
В стране по имени Мордор, где царствует Тьма». 

Тьма лежала перед ним — стоящим в лучах света на самой грани. Ждала, манила, затягивала, искушала: просто сделай шаг, коснись, постигни… Ведь этого ты искал на путях запретного знания, разве нет?

«Нет… нет, не-е-ет!»

Келебримбор вздрогнул и отшатнулся — словно это могло помочь там, за гранью бытия, где он против воли оказался. Ноги разом стали ватными — от ужаса, от ощущения непоправимой ошибки и столь же непоправимой потери. Аннатар, которому он доверял как другу и брату, предал его, умолчав о том, во что они ввязались.

Владыка Эрегиона со стоном осел на пол мастерской, последним неимоверным усилием воли вытолкнув из сознания чужой голос и разум — и ненасытную Тьму, все-таки явившуюся по его душу, как и предупреждала Артанис. Великие Валар, она оказалась права. Почему он тогда ее не послушал?!

С этой мыслью Келебримбор потерял сознание.

Он пришел в себя через несколько часов. Хватиться его не успели: он и прежде часто уединялся в мастерской, обдумывая новое творение, — порой неделями…

Вспомнив о творении, послужившем причиной обморока, Келебримбор едва не лишился чувств еще раз. Сегодня он не просто вслед за Аннатаром заглянул в бездну. Сейчас он висел над обрывом, отчаянно цепляясь за осыпающийся под пальцами край пропасти, а внизу поджидала тьма, нет — Тьма, обиталище Морготовых тварей. Там Искажение превращает желание услышать в требование сказать, связи мира — в оковы, гармонию — в железный порядок. Наивное «я хочу все исправить» отныне означает — «я намерен править всем». Вот на что употребил Аннатар свое знание — и его, Келебримбора, доверие, — а он, как последний дурак, попался на удочку. Воистину, благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ангбанд.

Келебримбор тихо застонал, схватившись за голову, — но почти сразу взял себя в руки. Плакать и убиваться о стену он будет после — если на это хватит времени. А сейчас он немедленно должен посоветоваться с той, что всегда была ему другом и верит ему, несмотря ни на что. С той, что знакома с уловками Врага. С Галадриэлью.

Артанис нашла Лоринанд, землю своей мечты, и уже сотню с лишним лет жила в Золотом лесу. Насколько Келебримбор мог судить по редким весточкам оттуда, королева Лоринанда была счастлива. Сейчас ему предстоит разрушить это хрупкое, с трудом обретенное счастье, сообщив о беде, нависшей по его вине над всеми ними, и этого он никогда и ничем не сможет искупить — но у него нет выбора.

Если их не спасет мудрость и проницательность дочери Арафинвэ — значит, спасения больше нет.

Дрожащими руками Келебримбор сгреб со стола шкатулки с кольцами и стремительно вышел из мастерской.

***

Галадриэль, запыхавшись, почти бегом вбежала в уютный дом, построенный на талане — платформе, укрепленной на половине высоты тысячелетнего раскидистого мэллорна. С талана открывался прекрасный вид на Золотой лес, однако сейчас восхищаться им времени у владычицы Лоринанда не было.

Она быстрым шагом вошла в свои личные покои. Посреди комнаты на круглой подставке возлежал полупрозрачный шар размером с голову новорожденного ребенка, словно бы сделанный из темного стекла, — но это было не стекло, как и шар не был просто шаром. Палантир, одно из удивительных творений Тьелпе, появился в Лоринанде семь лет назад — Келебримбор все-таки сумел повторить шедевр Феанора. С помощью колдовского шара даже простой смертный мог связаться с собеседником, находящимся за сотни лиг. Эльфам, владеющим осанвэ, палантир тоже весьма облегчал жизнь. Тьелпе, безусловно, унаследовал гений деда, а то и превзошел его. Как-то он там?

Она сидела у источника, когда Келебримбор внезапно коснулся ее сознания — и прикосновение было тревожным. Мастер хотел срочно о чем-то поговорить, о чем-то очень важном, что нельзя ни отложить, ни доверить гонцу или почтовой птице. Что же случилось?

Галадриэль бережно коснулась ладонями прохладного шара, сосредотачиваясь. В глубине темного полупрозрачного шара затеплился, медленно разгораясь, серебристый свет. Потянувшись мыслью, она увидела в шаре Келебримбора. Внук Феанора был бледен как смерть и выглядел испуганным.

— Великие Валар, Тьелпе, что с тобой?! На тебе лица нет!

— Случилось страшное, — похоронным тоном сообщил Келебримбор. — Все эти годы я был послушным орудием в руках Аннатара. Или не Аннатара, балрог знает, кто он на самом деле… По его советам мы создали магические Кольца, чтобы получить власть над миром и временем.

— Но это по силам лишь Эру Единому! — ахнула Галадриэль. — Вы впали в безумие, взявшись за такой труд?

— Лучше бы это и впрямь было безумием, — с горечью проговорил Келебримбор, — но нет, мы сотворили это сознательно и в здравом уме, особенно я… Я хотел, чтобы красота мира, как живая, так и рукотворная, стала вечной. Чтобы ее сохранить, мы создали девятнадцать колец Силы — три кольца для эльдар, семь для гномов и девять для людей. Но все созданные нами кольца Аннатар связал с главным кольцом — Единым, как он его назвал, скованным в темном пламени, — и те, кто рискнет воспользоваться кольцами, окажутся в рабстве у Тьмы. Я слышал, как Аннатар произнес заклинание — в Мордоре, в Огненной пещере Ородруина. Теперь он — повелитель колец и хозяин Единого Кольца, и его могущество неизмеримо. Это конец.

— Это ужасно, — пробормотала Галадриэль. В широко распахнутых глазах плескалась боль. Она оказалась права насчет Аннатара — и правда была горька. — Ужасно — но еще не конец. Мы справились с куда сильнейшим врагом.

— С помощью войска Валар, — горько рассмеялся Келебримбор, — без них все наши усилия были для Моргота не страшнее укуса блохи… Артанис, душа моя, как же я был слеп! — воскликнул он в отчаянии. — А ведь ты предупреждала меня! Я не послушался, за что теперь и расплачиваюсь.

— Не трать время на самобичевание, Тьелпе. Врагу случалось обманывать куда более мудрых, даже сами Валар не единожды были обмануты. И все же в самые темные времена у нас оставалась надежда. Надежда и сейчас есть. Надо подумать, как исправить ошибку.

— Я спрячу три кольца, которые сделал сам после ухода Аннатара и которых не коснулось зло, — торопливо заговорил Келебримбор — полушепотом, словно опасаясь, что их могут подслушивать. — Спрячу в разных местах, найду надежных хранителей. Враг их не получит. Что делать с остальными, пока не знаю.

— Поспеши, — Галадриэль зябко передернула плечами, кутаясь в шаль, — и причиной тому был отнюдь не сквозняк из незакрытой в спешке двери. — Если этот Аннатар действительно тот, о ком я думаю, кого не добром поминают эльдар еще по темным годам Белерианда, — он не мешкает, особенно с местью.

— Ты… ты говоришь о Гортхауре Жестоком? — в голосе Келебримбора послышался неподдельный ужас.

— Да, о нем. Поспеши!

Она прервала разговор и закрыла сознание щитом аванирэ. Ее страха и отчаяния Тьелпе не должен почувствовать, не должен — иначе он не справится. Ноша Тьмы тяжела, в Белерианде им еле достало сил ее вынести.

— Мама!

Галадриэль обернулась. В дверях стояла Келебриан — растрепанная, в серых с золотом одеждах лучницы Лоринанда. Семь лет назад именно она привезла палантир — и осталась здесь, хотя ее сердце тосковало не только по рощам Эрегиона, но и по вересковым склонам Эред Луин. Похоже, дочь слышала разговор — или, по крайней мере, его часть.

— Мама, что случилось?

— Случилось то, чего мы давно ожидали, — ответила Галадриэль, удивляясь собственному спокойствию. — Враг выступил в открытую, и теперь нам всем грозит беда.

— Я знаю, мама, — неожиданно спокойно произнесла Келебриан. — Я его видела.

— Кого? — зловещим тоном поинтересовалась Галадриэль.

— Врага, — все так же спокойно ответила дочь. — Ты тоже видела его. В Эрегионе он принял облик одного из мастеров. Когда ты ушла, я еще долго наблюдала за ним. Мне следовало его остановить, и я попыталась это сделать, но…

Дочь потупилась и совсем тихо пробормотала:

— Я не смогла.

— Не ты одна, дочь моя, — вздохнула Галадриэль, потирая висок. Что именно не смогла дочь, она поняла сразу, однако девочка напрасно себя казнит: их новый враг — из младших айнур, его стрелой не остановить. — Мы все были беспечны и нерешительны, и вот результат. Еще немного — и Средиземье поглотит Тьма, если мы ничего не предпримем.

— Но что же теперь делать? Может, надо послать в Линдон, к Верховному королю Гиль-галаду и… — дочь на секунду замялась, — и к Эльронду?

Галадриэль понимающе улыбнулась:

— Ты его любишь.

— Мама!

— Разве я сказала, что не одобряю твой выбор? А что Эльронд?

Келебриан молчала, сумрачно глядя исподлобья. Такое выражение лица ей не шло. Оставалось надеяться, что на своего избранника дочь смотрела не настолько страшными глазами, — а уж там как Владыка Судеб распорядится.

Галадриэль выдержала паузу. Дочь взгляда не отвела.

— Что ж, теперь у нас вместо одной проблемы целых две, но мы их решим, я уверена. Ты права, надо сообщить Гиль-галаду.

— Да, мама. Я все сделаю.

С этими словами гордая лучница смущенно чмокнула маму в щеку — и убежала, снова забыв прикрыть за собой дверь.

_«Но не так-то легко провести эльфов. Едва Саурон надел на палец Единое Кольцо, как они уже знали о том, и прозрели, что Саурон жаждет поработить их самых и все их творения. И, исполнясь страха и гнева, эльфы скрыли свои кольца. Саурон же, узнав, что выдал себя и что эльфы не были обмануты, пришел в ярость и объявил им войну, требуя, чтобы все кольца были отданы ему, ибо без его мастерства и совета никогда бы не смогли их сделать эльфийские мастера»._

Так говорит «Квэнта Сильмариллион».


	8. Chapter 8

**1693 год Второй Эпохи Средиземья. Тай-арн-Орэ, Мордор.**

Многоярусная неприступная твердыня из стали, базальта и обсидиана господствовала над буйно цветущей равниной: в сравнении с ней даже вяло курящаяся неподалеку Огненная гора казалась жалким холмиком. На древнем забытом языке крепость называлась Тай-арн-Орэ, Замок Ночи. Века спустя ее назовут Барад-дур — Черная Башня, оплот Властелина Тьмы, — и, как и мечтал ее создатель, о ней заговорит весь мир. Но это случится еще нескоро.

Саэрэнн, владыка Мордора, построил эту крепость для себя и тех немногих, кого он предпочел бы считать близкими.

Вокруг черно-стального шпиля главной башни цитадели, пронзающего низкие облака, с хриплыми воплями носилась стайка ящероподобных летающих созданий с кожистыми перепончатыми крыльями. Откуда они взялись, никто не знал, но в Тай-арн-Орэ залетным тварям явно нравилось. Как их использовать, владыка Мордора пока не придумал, однако велел слугам ящеров не прогонять, наблюдать и подкармливать. Твари оказались неприхотливы и питались преимущественно падалью, не брезгуя даже погибшими в драках дикими орками, что существенно облегчало работу могильщикам. Однако сегодня домашние питомцы владыку не интересовали — предстояли дела поважнее. С запада вернулись разведчики, посланные узнать о происходящем в Эрегионе. Прошлые прознатцы не вернулись — это могло что-то значить или же не значить ничего. Нуменорцы успели понатыкать своих застав на Западном тракте от Мглистого до Тарбада, и в тех краях сгинул уже не один харадский караван. Что ж, в этот раз лазутчикам повезло, и они расскажут, что там творится.

Высокие своды зала терялись в сумраке, тогда как ступени трона, напротив, заливал солнечный свет: стрельчатые окна, забранные решетками с четким геометрическим узором, опоясывали зал двумя полукружиями. Зал был отделан подчеркнуто строго, в различных сочетаниях черного и белого, без малейшего признака варварской роскоши, которой славится Восток.

Перед троном владыки Мордора преклонили колени двое в буро-зеленых одеждах, делающих их незаметными в травах и листве — но не на черно-белых плитах пола. Оба с почтением смотрели на Саэрэнна, облаченного в простые черные одежды: о королевском достоинстве сидящего на троне напоминал лишь стальной обруч на волосах. Советники и полководцы Мордора по обеим сторонам трона хранили почтительное молчание.

— Итак, какие вести вы мне принесли?

Один из разведчиков, неприметный человек из народа Эриадора, откашлялся, поскреб жиденькую бородку и начал:

— Тревожно в тех краях. По Южному тракту между Эрегионом и Линдоном туда-сюда гонцы снуют — и в бело-синем, и в черно-красном, княжеские, сталбыть. Раньше такой движухи там не было, что-то явно затевается. У местных людей эрегионские скупают зерно и уголь, да и солониной не брезгуют, хотя эльфам она вроде и не по нутру. Платят не скупясь, а местные и рады.

— Вы сумели разузнать, что происходит в самом Эрегионе?

Второй разведчик — смуглый раскосый ирха с заплетенными в косички волосами — хищно осклабился, показав клыки.

— А как же, повелитель. Поймали одного, что вино в Ост-ин-Эдиль из гаваней возил, да язык и развязали. Все выложил, собака нуменорская. Столицу стенами обносят, — князь, говорят, лично руководит, его на стройке часто видят, и морийские мастера там же. Мирдайн теперь вместо побрякушек мечи и доспехи днем и ночью куют. Тоже хороший товар, эльфийское же, но только не продают чужим. Видать, самим шибко надо.

— В Эрегион попасть вам, конечно, не удалось, — заметил Саэрэнн, почти не сомневаясь в том, каков будет ответ.

— Прости, повелитель, — сокрушенно отозвался ирха, — не смогли. На границе теперь дозоры стоят, глазастые и злющие — жуть! — Он, морщась, потер острое ухо, разорванное до половины: судя по корке спекшейся крови, рана была недавняя. — И меткие, сволочи, что твой Алтарэн-охотник; как говорится, спасибо, что не в глаз.

— Это верно, глаз тебе еще пригодится, Раугнур, как и ты — мне… Что ж…

Саэрэнн задумчиво потер подбородок. Единое Кольцо на среднем пальце левой руки ничем себя не выдавало, напоминая обычное обручальное колечко из бледного золота: такие носят люди Севера. Он успел привыкнуть к Кольцу — как и Кольцо к нему, признав господином, — но использовать его силу не считал возможным, пока остальные кольца не обрели достойных хозяев. Нельзя нарушать равновесие мира. Теперь, благодаря Кольцу, майя понял, что оно куда более хрупко, чем казалось извне.

— Мастер Келебримбор готовится к войне? Это ожидаемо, но совершенно необязательно. Пусть отдаст кольца — и войны не будет, я найду других хранителей Арды, более достойных и решительных. Если же нет…

Пальцы майя сжались в кулак, по ободку Кольца пробежала злая огненная искра. Неужели он все-таки ошибся, и Келебримбор оказался так же слаб и закоснел в предрассудках, как его не в меру праведные родичи?

«Как он мог, после всего, что было, предать наше дело? Предать меня?!»

— Если же он заупрямится, — что бы ни думал про себя владыка Мордора, его голос по-прежнему звучал ровно, — те из его народа, кто выживет в этой войне, позавидуют мертвым. Хэлкар, — статный нуменорец в кирасе поверх пурпурной туники вытянулся в струнку, готовый выслушать и исполнить приказ, — займись войсками, они должны быть готовы к выступлению. Если доводы разума Келебримбора не проймут, мы должны опередить Гиль-галада — и, вполне вероятно, твоих бывших соотечественников.

«Воистину, Арде не видать покоя, пока жив хоть один потомок изгнанников Амана. Что ж, не желающие слышать мир — услышат войну. Это будет… соразмерно».


	9. Chapter 9

**1695 год Второй Эпохи Средиземья. Ост-ин-Эдиль, Эрегион.**

В этом году осень пришла непривычно рано, заливая долины дождем пополам со снегом и срывая с веток еще зеленые листья и несозревшие плоды. Вместе с осенью пришла тревога. Предчувствие беды становилось все сильнее.

Келебримбор провел немало времени в мучительных раздумьях, ломая голову, где и как спрятать кольца. Их следовало, по крайней мере, разделить, а затем найти надежные тайники, отдельно для эльфийских, гномьих и людских колец. Проблема в том, что теперь, когда открылось истинное лицо Аннатара, владыка Эрегиона боялся довериться кому бы то ни было — кроме разве что Галадриэли, но перед ней было мучительно стыдно за свое легковерие и его страшные последствия. На тот разговор он решился только потому, что не дал себе времени на раздумья и сомнения, — а вот теперь сомнения завладели им полностью.

Он не единожды советовался с Гиль-галадом, Галадриэлью и Келеборном, как им дальше поступить, но к единому мнению они так и не пришли, сойдясь лишь на том, что владыке Эрегиона при любом раскладе следует готовиться к войне. Пришлось спешно укреплять Ост-ин-Эдиль, заново учиться ковать оружие и биться в строю, выставить, после тысячелетнего перерыва, усиленные дозоры на границе, договариваться с Дурином не только о самоцветах и мифрильной руде, но и о возможной воинской поддержке, — но за всеми этими приготовлениями Келебримбора то и дело посещала малодушная мыслишка: авось обойдется. С того мига, когда он услышал страшное заклинание, прошла почти сотня лет — а создатель Единого Кольца до сих пор ни разу не напомнил о себе, ни прямо, ни косвенно, ни делом, ни осанвэ. Разведчики, посланные в Мордор, не вернулись. Это могло говорить о многом — или же ни о чем. По восточную сторону Мглистого всегда было опасно, тамошние племена воевали друг с другом не первую сотню лет.

— У нас гости, аран.

— Кто? — от неожиданности Келебримбор выронил грифель, которым намечал узор будущей оконной решетки.

— Посол из Харада, аран, — пояснил дворцовый управляющий, исполняющий теперь и обязанности военного коменданта Ост-ин-Эдиль. — Его доставили под конвоем с южной границы — одного, свита осталась там под присмотром пограничной стражи. Посол безоружен, весьма учтив и столь же настойчив. Он просит, чтобы ты его принял.

Келебримбор с трудом сдержал проклятие. Сотни лет Хараду не было дела до Эрегиона — впрочем, как и Эрегиону до Харада, — и вот пожалуйста. Это явно неспроста — но делать нечего.

— Я буду говорить с ним… в зале для высоких гостей. Отведите его туда.

С этими словами Келебримбор пригладил волосы и зашагал в помещение, изначально предполагавшееся залом для торжественных церемоний… каких-то там, какие могут понадобиться. Так строили в Белерианде, в том числе в Нарготронде. За долгие годы зал так ни разу и не пригодился — хорошо хоть, пыль иногда вытирали.

— Приветствую тебя, князь Келебримбор, — молодой темноволосый южанин в алых одеждах почтительно склонился перед владыкой Эрегиона. Если не считать акцента, его синдарин был безупречен, как и манеры. Если он и заметил свисающую с карниза паутину, то виду не подал. — Я — Денна, правитель Ханатты. Меня послал Саурианна, мой сюзерен и владыка замка Тай-арн-Орэ в Стране Огня, которую вы называете Мордором. Ты знал его под именем Аннатар.

Келебримбор похолодел. Вот и случилось: Аннатар вспомнил о нем. Теперь жди беды.

Странное дело, но угрозы от посла не исходило. В его лице, как Келебримбор ни вглядывался, не было ни тени пороков и страстей, присущих, как известно, слугам Тьмы, — и от этого становилось по-настоящему страшно. Обычный смертный, даже по-своему симпатичный, по виду никак не распознать зла. Воистину, прав Гиль-галад: опасность подстерегает повсюду. К счастью, харадрим пришли без армии — иначе ему бы сразу сообщили.

— Аннатар просит тебя выслушать то, что мне поручено передать, — продолжал между тем южанин. — Если первое предложение тебе не придется по душе, у меня есть и второе.

— Говори, — мгновение поколебавшись, велел Келебримбор.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, князь, — южанин снова, ладонью к сердцу, обозначил поклон. — Мой повелитель просил передать: ты хранишь у себя девятнадцать магических колец, созданных тобой и твоими мастерами. Однако эти кольца созданы лишь благодаря знаниям и мастерству Аннатара, его силами — не вашими — и, стало быть, по праву принадлежат моему владыке. Вы должны их вернуть — если, конечно, не намерены воспользоваться ими так, как было задумано изначально.

— Это правда, Аннатар помогал нам, будь проклята эта помощь. Но сделали кольца — мы, — Келебримбор упрямо сдвинул брови. — В них нет ни капли Тьмы, и я клянусь, что наши творения Тьме никогда не послужат. Твой повелитель не получит кольца, что бы он ни сулил. Стихии мира, давшие кольцам силу, созданы не им, и он над ними не властен.

— Тогда выслушай второе предложение, князь, — посланец оставался спокоен. — Подчеркиваю: это не ультиматум — предложение. Ты вправе не доверять мне, но мой повелитель, которого ты знаешь гораздо лучше, хотел бы поговорить с тобой лично. Он ждет твоего ответа.

Келебримбора охватило смятение. Встретиться вновь с тем, кого он знал прежде как друга, учителя и почти брата — и о ком знает теперь то, что предпочел бы забыть. Щедрое предложение, щедрое и страшное. Он снова может не выстоять. Но он должен принять предложение: каждая лишняя минута мира может спасти многих.

— Что ж, — если проклятая встреча позволит отсрочить нашествие и дать им больше времени на укрепление обороны и отправку гонцов с просьбой о помощи, то он готов на это. — Я согласен. Я буду говорить с твоим господином и встречусь с ним на восточной границе. Точное место я назову позже.

Князь Ханатты выдержал взгляд князя Эрегиона — хотя еще вопрос, кто и чей взгляд выдержал, — после чего молча поклонился и покинул зал.

***

Местом встречи был выбран один из невысоких приграничных холмов, вплотную примыкавший к Южному тракту, — безлесный, поросший ковылем и серебристой полынью. Придорожные травы трепал восточный ветер, холодный и злой.

Они появились из-за поворота дороги — семь вооруженных всадников на вороных конях. Даже издалека в воинах Мордора чувствовалась выучка и дисциплина.

У подножья холма предводитель отряда спешился, знакомым жестом откинув волосы со лба и быстро глянув в глаза явившемуся на переговоры князю Эрегиона — так пронзительно, что Келебримбор невольно вздрогнул и поспешил закрыться от чужой воли и собственного смятения. Он ожидал, что встреча с бывшим другом станет суровым испытанием, — но не предполагал, что настолько суровым.

Келебримбор наблюдал за ним, цепким взглядом мастера привычно подмечая детали облика: черный плащ, черный латный доспех хорошей кхандской работы, клинок на поясе — непривычно было видеть в облачении воина того, кого Келебримбор прежде знал как мастера Аннатара. Тот, кого он знал, обычно ходил в простой рубахе с закатанными рукавами, собрав непослушные седеющие космы в хвост кожаным шнурком. Сейчас его волосы свободно летели по ветру — шлемом, как и короной, владыка Мордора пренебрег. Он и раньше не носил капюшона и башлыка в злые февральские метели, при этом ни разу не простыв. Теперь понятно почему.

Владыка Мордора, отстегнув с пояса меч, сунул его одному из сопровождающих, вполголоса отдал краткое распоряжение, которое Келебримбор не расслышал, и решительно зашагал вверх по склону. Отряд охраны, в черных доспехах чуть поскромнее, по знаку повелителя остался у подножья холма. Если Артанис права, зачем охрана… этому?

— Непросто до тебя достучаться, Тьелперинквар, — непринужденно сообщил гость, легко взбежав на вершину холма. Если Единое Кольцо и было при нем, его скрывала перчатка.

— Так и было задумано, — Келебримбор не улыбнулся. Прошлого, вместе с тогдашней легкостью, откровенностью, радостью уже не вернуть. — Как называть тебя теперь… Аннатар?

— Мое нынешнее имя — Саэрэнн, так нарекла меня Арда, мы не выбираем имен. Однако, — губы лже-Аннатара тронула легкая улыбка, отнюдь не добрая, — дары я по-прежнему приношу и сегодня принес тебе в подарок предложение мира. Исключительно щедрое предложение в нынешних обстоятельствах.

— Поистине неслыханная щедрость, — все так же сухо заметил Келебримбор. — И какова будет цена?

Саэрэнн сдвинул брови.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Мы были в шаге от власти над судьбой, Тьелперинквар. В шаге от того, чтобы познать сокровенную суть мира и обратить это знание во благо. И мы почти получили эту власть, оставалось чуть-чуть… — он сложил пальцы щепоткой, — вот столечко! Если бы ты не струсил.

— Ты лгал мне о цели нашего замысла, — Келебримбор был бледен, но голос звучал твердо. — И теперь благо грозит обернуться злом, знание — ужасом.

Саэрэнн пожал плечами.

— Только потому, что ты сам желал верить иллюзиям, — возразил он. — Не бывает власти без жертв, с чего-то же следует начинать. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы собирались начать с себя, — в отличие от многих и многих правителей и вождей.

Келебримбор горько рассмеялся. О да, власть и жертвы — нераздельны от начала времен. Он сам чудом уберег от смуты свое княжество — хотя в этом скорее заслуга мудрой Артанис, решившей не усугублять раздор и уйти с миром, — но уже тогда все висело на волоске. А теперь…

Он слышал и запомнил заклинание, сказанное в Огненной пещере, — а главное, спасибо Аннатару, он понял его смысл и цель. Первыми принесут себя в жертву Девятнадцать и Один, они заведомо обречены быть навеки прикованными к этому миру, — но это мало что меняет: хранители Арды, уверенные, что знают, как надо, примутся ломать остальных, а это новая война и новые жертвы. Однако взывать к разуму и совести майя, очевидно, не имело смысла. Для таких, как он, не существует ни угрызений совести, ни сострадания, ни сомнений. Саэрэнн уже все решил — за себя и за всех, — теперь его черед решать.

— В таком случае нам с тобой не по пути.

Он вскинул голову, встретившись взглядом с владыкой Мордора, — и невольно вздрогнул, узрев в пронзительных светлых глазах ярость разгневанного божества пополам с болью и отчаяньем смертного.

— Отдай кольца мне, — негромко произнес майя. — Отдашь — и я оставлю тебя и твой народ в покое. Хотя бы ради прошлого, если уж не хочешь подумать о будущем.

— Нет, — Келебримбор постарался придать голосу уверенности. — Колец у меня нет. Я уничтожил их.

Он и вправду поначалу пытался это сделать — разбить, расплавить, залить жгучей кислотой опасные драгоценности. Не получилось. Что бы Келебримбор ни делал, на проклятых кольцах не появилось даже царапинки. Колдовские вещи оказались сильнее создавшего их мастера — и жили своей тайной жизнью. Это было поистине страшно.

Саэрэнн рассмеялся — горько и зло, совсем не как божество. Так смеется отчаявшийся человек.

— Келебримбор, ты великий мастер, но никудышный лжец. Ты слишком много вложил в свое творение, чтобы решиться его уничтожить или, скажем, выбросить в Гландуин или в пропасть Мории. Мне знакомо это чувство, я ведь тоже мастер. Что ж, ты сам выбрал свою судьбу. Интересно: мастер, давно оставивший меч ради молота и резца, — как ты станешь смотреть в глаза своему народу, когда в Эрегион придет война? Тебе следует хорошенько обсудить это со своей совестью. Я не потеряю ничего, кроме времени, — а вот ты потеряешь все.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Саэрэнн направился вниз с холма. Ветер трепал черные волосы и черный плащ владыки Мордора. Внизу он, не оглядываясь, легко вскочил на коня и в сопровождении охраны галопом направился в сторону лагеря харадрим.

Келебримбор остался стоять на вершине холма под пронизывающим до костей ветром, но он не чувствовал холода — только усталость, боль и обреченность. Подобно деду, ослепленный гордыней сотворившего невозможное мастера, он погубил свой народ… Нет, в этот раз дела обстоят куда хуже. Он погубил всех — и погубил Эндорэ.

А еще — предстояло сказать эрегионцам, что их ждет по его вине. Вот это представлялось самым страшным.

***

Лагерь южан располагался в лощине примерно в полумиле от восточной границы Эрегиона. Земля была ничейной, однако, чтобы развеять подозрения зачастивших сюда в последние несколько лет нуменорских разъездов, пришлось проявить немалое дипломатическое искусство. В итоге нуменорцев Саэрэнн уболтал, а вот с Келебримбором не вышло.

— Что князь Эрегиона, повелитель? — Посол Ханатты стоял у палатки, спрятав руки в широкие рукава шелкового кафтана. Его точеное лицо хранило непроницаемое выражение, в черных глазах плясали отблески лагерных костров.

— Отказался, — с досадой бросил Саэрэнн, спешиваясь и отдавая поводья слуге. — Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Эльфы неисправимы, столько хлопот из-за одного непрошибаемого потомка Феанора. Воистину проклятая семейка.

— Значит — война? — уточнил южанин, хотя уже знал, каков будет ответ.

— Значит, война, — кивнул Саэренн. Откинув полог палатки, он жестом пригласил южанина пройти внутрь. — Надеюсь, тебе повезло больше, чем мне.

— Я сделал все, как ты приказывал, — Денна достал из рукава свернутый в трубку лист бумаги. — Здесь примерный план цитадели и внешних укреплений Ост-ин-Эдиль. Жаль, времени не хватило разглядеть все в подробностях, — но главное я запомнил.

— Прекрасно, — одобрил Саэрэнн, разворачивая лист. При нем столица Эрегиона в укреплениях не нуждалась — все, что он видел сейчас на листе, было в спешке выстроено за последние девяносто лет. Схема, удивительно подробная, пестрела цифрами и прочими пометками. — Не зря я тебя учил. Воистину, острый ум и хорошая память — оружие куда более полезное, чем клинок. Жаль, не все это понимают… Что ж, с этим можно работать. Полагаю, к лету мы будем готовы. Торопиться незачем: не знаю, как Келебримбор, а мне мои подданные дороги, и понапрасну жертвовать ими я не собираюсь.

Денна склонил голову.

— Мудрый государь весьма осторожен по отношению к войне, а опытный полководец очень остерегается ее, — промолвил он. — Ты прав, повелитель, прежде чем браться за оружие, следует остудить гнев. Покой и равновесие вернутся, а вот мертвых уже не воскресить.

— Я помню этот трактат, — бросив свернутый план на походную койку, Саэрэнн присел на раскладной табурет и кивком указал Денне на соседний. — Тот, кто написал его, мудр, но порой жертвы неизбежны. И оба мы знаем, кто истинный виновник предстоящих жертв.

— Это, к сожалению, верно, — согласился Денна, усаживаясь и расправляя полы кафтана. — Ты сказал — кампания начнется летом. А что до этого? Позволим Келебримбору сделать первый ход?

— Ну уж нет, — Саэрэнн покрутил головой. — Такой возможности я ему не оставлю. У людей Эриадора в последние годы вырос огромный зуб на нуменорцев, вырубающих их леса. Они станут нашими союзниками этой зимой, как и следующим летом.

— Это тонкий ход, повелитель, — Денна в раздумье погладил подбородок, — но местных нужно направить. Кого ты оставишь здесь? Хэлкара?

— Хэлкар все еще слишком нуменорец, — возразил Саэрэнн, — местные не примут его в качестве вождя, а ты мне нужен как советчик в предстоящей кампании. Ты не просто видишь крепости, ты их чувствуешь, а потому останешься при мне. Насчет Эриадора у меня другая мысль — на мой взгляд, хорошая… Хэсса, зайди-ка. Все равно подслушиваешь.

Высокая моложавая женщина с клинком за спиной, приподняв полог палатки, вошла и склонилась перед повелителем. Она была одета в черное, как воины харадрим, однако рыжеватые волосы с изрядной проседью и странные ярко-золотые глаза выдавали северную кровь. Ее лицо было непроницаемо, хотя на щеках играл легкий румянец смущения: попалась.

— Помнится, ты желала мести, — произнес Саэрэнн, внимательно глядя женщине в глаза. — И еще, помнится, я отговаривал тебя от этого.

— Да, повелитель.

— Так вот, — Саэрэнн сложил руки на груди. — Больше отговаривать не стану. Здешний народ ждет только знака — и ты этот знак подашь. Отныне, Хэсса, дочь Сов, ты станешь моей тенью в Эриадоре, моими глазами, ушами и волей. Летом мы вернемся — а до тех пор Эрегион не должен получить помощи ни из Линдона, ни от людей Моря. Не подведи меня.

— Да, повелитель, — голос женщины оставался бесстрастным, но в золотых глазах вспыхнул яростный огонек.

— Ступай.

Женщина, поклонившись, исчезла за пологом — бесшумно, словно и вправду была тенью.

— Всего это не случилось бы, аран Келебримбор, — вполголоса произнес Саэрэнн, глядя ей вслед, — если бы ты сегодня сказал мне «да».

***

На следующий день в пять часов пополудни по призыву правителя Эрегиона на площади перед Домом Мирдайн собрался весь Ост-ин-Эдиль с частью ближайших поселений. На лицах читалась тревога: о харадском после и таинственном владыке Мордора уже знали все. И как минимум треть города видела, с каким лицом их князь вернулся со встречи на границе. Собравшиеся опасливо перешептывались, ожидая худшего.

Келебримбор стоял на ступенях крыльца — один, если не считать глашатая с гонгом и герольда со знаменем. Князь был бледен, темные круги под глазами выдавали бессонно проведенную ночь. Это, безусловно, заметили все — но он и не собирался ничего скрывать.

Трижды ударил гонг, призывая к молчанию, — и Келебримбор, до боли стиснув кулаки, шагнул вперед.

— Мой народ, когда-то избравший меня правителем, — начал он. Слова глухо падали в тишину, словно камни. — У меня плохие вести. Судите, но прежде выслушайте. Вчера мне пришлось говорить с тем, кого многие из вас знали как мастера Аннатара. Теперь у него другое имя, произносить его всуе не стану. Это один из прислужников Врага — самый могущественный и самый страшный.

Толпа сумрачно загудела, словно потревоженный улей. Келебримбор не знал языка, в котором имя «Саэрэнн» имело бы смысл, — а вот его подданные уже нарекли повелителя Мордора созвучным эльфийским словом: Саурон. Ненавистный. Другие, столь же лестные, эпитеты тоже не замедлили прозвучать.

— Я надеялся сохранить мир, — продолжал Келебримбор, дождавшись относительной тишины, — но Враг потребовал невозможного: отдать ему созданные нами магические кольца, с помощью которых он станет править всем. Исполнить его волю — значит пойти против совести и своими руками ввергнуть мир во Тьму. Я не смог на это пойти. Это значит, что я принес нам войну и, вероятно, смерть — и больше не вправе вам приказывать.

Сняв с головы тонкий мифрильный обруч — знак княжеского достоинства, — он аккуратно положил его перед собой на каменные плиты. Когда-то Финрод в гневе и отчаянии швырнул свой венец отцу под ноги, а тот не погнушался поднять. Сейчас же все молчали, не двигаясь, словно ждали чего-то. Келебримбор также молчал — добавить к сказанному было нечего.

Наконец вперед выступил Тинвэль, синда, самый старший из Мирдайн.

— Мы слышали твое слово, князь. То, что ты сказал, поистине страшно — но мы не можем сдаться прислужнику Моргота, никогда и ни за что. Ты все правильно сделал, князь. Если иного выхода нет, мы будем сражаться. Даже если мы все погибнем, у живых должна остаться надежда на то, что мир не поглотит Тьма.

Рядом со старшим мастером встал еще один — Аэглос, хрупкий и тонкий юноша с волосами цвета жемчужных летних облаков.

— Мы, как и ты, верили тому, кто называл себя Аннатаром, — и так же были обмануты. Это и наша вина — и, стало быть, наша общая расплата. Поэтому мы не оставим тебя наедине со злом, аран Келебримбор. Ты по-прежнему наш князь — до конца.

Едва он договорил, как вразнобой, но решительно шагнули вперед остальные Мирдайн. По иронии судьбы, всего их было девятнадцать — столько же, сколько и колец.

— Мы верны тебе, князь.

— Твой выбор — наш выбор, твой бой — наш бой.

— Мы не уйдем.

— Мы не покинем наш край.

— Мы не оставим тебя.

— Мы так решили — и это решение твердо, как камни этой земли.

Потрясенный их словами, Келебримбор медленно опустился на колени перед мастерами и затихшей толпой.

— Благодарю, — тихо сказал он. — Благодарю и принимаю. И… простите меня, если сможете.

Ответом было молчание — слова были не нужны. Эрегионцы смотрели на своего князя — без гнева и осуждения, с решимостью обреченных, готовых умереть, но не сдаться владыке Тьмы. Княжеский венец так никто из них и не поднял.

По прошествии нескольких минут народ так же молча стал расходиться — оставив Келебримбора одного на площади перед Домом Мирдайн. Стремительно надвигались ранние осенние сумерки, начал накрапывать дождь.

Князь все еще стоял на коленях. Теперь, когда он остался один, по щекам, смешиваясь с каплями дождя, потекли долго сдерживаемые слезы. Четверть часа спустя, когда уже почти совсем стемнело, он поднялся на ноги, подобрал венец и, ссутулившись, пошел прочь.

Дойдя до берега Гландуин, Келебримбор, коротко размахнувшись, бросил венец в воду. Скоро Эрегиона не станет, а раз так, то и венец некому будет носить. Все, о чем они мечтали когда-то с Мирдайн, с Галадриэлью и Келеборном, обернулось тщетой и прахом. Вечное проклятие Сирых земель — все уходит, склоняясь перед Тьмой и смертью, не вернуть, не сохранить. Ничего не сохранить. Надо было уплыть в Аман, пока звали, — а теперь уже поздно.

Дождавшись, когда угаснут круги на воде, он отправился обратно, ни разу не оглянувшись.


	10. Chapter 10

**1697 год Второй Эпохи Средиземья. Эрегион, Лоринанд.**

Война шла уже второй год. Келебримбор и его командиры, многие из которых еще помнили войны Белерианда, ожидали, что Саурон, торопясь получить Кольца, рассчитывает задавить их числом. Но в этот раз полководец Моргота не спешил завалить эрегионские поля трупами орков и восточных кочевников, точечными ударами прощупывая оборону эрегионцев. Ряды его армии наполовину составляли эриадорцы, злые на людей Запада. Нуменорские колонисты последние пятьдесят лет безжалостно вырубали леса по берегам Гватхир для строительства своих бесчисленных флотилий, превращая цветущие земли в пыльную безжизненную равнину. Стоило ли удивляться, что местные взбунтовались и встретили Саурона как спасителя, надеясь с его помощью отплатить как заморским пришельцам, так и их здешним союзникам.

К осени первого года войны войска Мордора полностью отрезали Эрегион от южных гаваней и, отбивая атаки нуменорцев, пытающихся вернуть позиции к западу от Тарбада, понемногу, медленно, но верно брали Эрегион в клещи, изматывая его защитников в мелких пограничных стычках.

Прошлым летом Келеборну удалось отразить очередную атаку, вновь взяв под контроль Южный тракт, но полностью разбить врага и снять с Эрегиона осаду не удалось. За зиму вражеские войска отдохнули и получили подкрепление — и, едва в долинах стаял снег, вновь двинулись на приступ, теперь уже всерьез. В этот раз сдержать их не смогли. Сметя заставы на границе, полчища Мордора ворвались в Эрегион, сжигая и круша все на пути. К Гиль-галаду спешно послали очередных гонцов, но помощь из Линдона запаздывала — реки в предгорьях Эред Луин по весне разлились, превратив дороги в непролазную грязь. Надежда на спасение, и без того призрачная, таяла с каждым днем.

***

— Тьелперинквар…

— Лаурэ?

Келебримбор обернулся от окна. Владыка Эрегиона сутулился, словно дряхлый старик из Младшего народа. Бледное лицо, темные круги под глазами: бессонница и боль утрат. Лаурэфиндо, называемый также Глорфиндел, уже видел такое — давным-давно, когда уходил под воду Белерианд, разрушенный Войной Гнева. Тогда Маглор Песнопевец, оцепенев и онемев, смотрел на рушащиеся в море скалы — смотрел так, словно с этими камнями, с этой землей мучительно умирал он сам. Сейчас владыка Эрегиона умирал вместе со своим народом — однако он был еще жив.

— Как ты пробрался? Враги повсюду, мы почти отрезаны. Зачем ты здесь?

— Меня послала Артанис.

— Зачем?

В глазах золотоволосого нолдо мелькнуло удивление.

— Ты ей дорог. Она хочет тебя спасти.

Келебримбор только рассмеялся — горько и зло.

— Поздно, Лаурэ. Меня уже ничто не спасет. Я создал проклятие Средиземья и поплатился за это — совестью, душой, а теперь, наконец, и жизнью своего народа. Намо напомнит мне об этом, когда я приду в его Чертоги. Уже скоро…

Он замолчал, нахмурившись и сжав губы в тонкую ниточку, с болью глядя на дым от горящих деревень, видный уже и в Ост-ин-Эдиль. Несколько минут царило тягостное молчание. Затем Келебримбор решительно подошел к столику и, выдвинув потайной ящик, достал маленькую шкатулку резного дерева.

— Вот, возьми, — он протянул шкатулку гостю. — Передай Артанис. Она знает, что это — и знает, что следует сделать. А меня предоставь моей судьбе.

— Аран, еще не поздно!

— Для меня — поздно, — устало отозвался Келебримбор. — Иди, не мешкай.

С минуту помедлив, Глорфиндел пробормотал: «Прощай», — взял шкатулку и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой двери. Вот и все. Последний шанс, последнее искушение. Последняя надежда…

Несмотря на то, что он ранее обещал Галадриэли, с эльфийскими кольцами Келебримбор так и не смог заставить себя расстаться — почти до самого конца. Девять и Семь мастер ценил меньше. С Семью было проще всего: государь Дурин глазом не моргнул в ответ на просьбу укрыть стальную шкатулку в самом глубоком подземелье своего царства и лишних вопросов задавать не стал. А вот надежного союзника, который сохранил бы Девять колец, по изначальному плану предназначенных для людей, Келебримбор так и не нашел. Точнее — никому не смог довериться, даже нуменорцам: слишком уж смертные походили на Аннатара, а тот — на них. Прятать в эльфийских землях кольца, которых касался Враг, мастер считал опасным, и так же считала Галадриэль.

В итоге Келебримбор долго тянул, не в силах решиться, и наконец время вышло: спрятать Девять колец он уже не успевал. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы Лаурэфиндо сумеет проскочить мимо вражеских кордонов, — шанс откровенно ничтожный, но другого все равно уже не было.

«Прощай, мэльда. Да хранят тебя Валар».

***

Обитатели деревень и хуторов, бегущие от войск Мордора, стекались под защиту крепостных стен, и это стало роковой ошибкой. Увы, защитники Эрегиона поняли это слишком поздно — когда кольцо осады сомкнулось под стенами Ост-ин-Эдиль и начался штурм. Враг больше не осторожничал и не мелочился. Балрогов и драконов у Саурона не было, но к стенам плотным строем двинулись осадные орудия, не менее мощные, чем в свое время у Моргота, — а город, на две трети построенный из дерева, накрыл град зажигательных снарядов, напомнив о страшных днях Дагор Браголлах.

К полудню третьего дня штурма половина города выгорела дотла. Внешние укрепления были взяты, жалкие горстки уцелевших защитников Эрегиона с проклятиями отступали под прикрытие стен цитадели. Все понимали, что долго им не продержаться. Оставшиеся должны были отвлечь врага от отряда Эльронда, отчаянным усилием прорвавшего вражеские ряды и уводящего на север женщин и детей. Келеборн со своими лучниками сдерживал натиск на северо-западе, не давая замкнуть кольцо, однако было ясно, что судьба Эрегиона решится в ближайшие несколько часов.

Эльфы геройски оборонялись — однако и Враг был сведущ не только в кузнечном деле, но и в тактике взятия крепостей. Те немногие, кто еще помнил войны Белерианда, с бессильными проклятиями смотрели, как под натиском стенобитных орудий и ливнем горящего каменного масла рушатся привратные укрепления и разлетаются пылающими ошметками окованные сталью врата цитадели. Против такого врага могло устоять разве что воинство Валар. Но помощи не было — ни от Валар, ни от кого.

Не прошло и часа, как с вратами было покончено. Защитники города отступали к главной площади, где десятка полтора из них заперлись в Доме Мирдайн вместе с оставшимися в живых мастерами и приготовились дорого продать свою жизнь. Еще несколько десятков воинов сгрудились за импровизированной баррикадой из бревен, бочек и мебели, перекрывавшей улицу, что вела на площадь от главных ворот цитадели.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Впрочем, мордорцы, увидев баррикаду, не стали атаковать в лоб, неся бессмысленные потери, а подтащили какое-то орудие, напоминающее нуменорский скорпион, однако вместо стрелы заряженное чем-то вроде полена. Не успели защитники баррикады как следует удивиться, как адская штуковина выстрелила. «Полено», оставляя за собой дымный шлейф, описало короткую дугу и с грохотом врезалось в заграждение. Полыхнуло так, словно взорвалась гигантская шаровая молния, центральная часть баррикады взлетела на воздух — и в образовавшийся пролом, тесня жалкие остатки эльфийского ополчения, хлынула мордорская пехота. Следом на площадь на вороном коне неспешным шагом въехал предводитель вражеской армии в сопровождении дюжины лучников в черном. Это означало конец.

При виде зловещего всадника у эрегионцев опустились руки. Владыка Мордора, в простом черном плаще и с непокрытой головой, не производил впечатления могучего витязя и грозного короля — однако, когда он медленно обвел площадь пристальным взглядом серо-стальных глаз, уцелевших защитников Ост-ин-Эдиль накрыла волна удушающего ужаса, превратив отступление в беспорядочное бегство.

— Саурон идет! — в панике заорал кто-то из бегущих.

Саэрэнн сощурился и усмехнулся. Что ж, отныне для врагов он — Саурон. Последние несколько тысяч лет его называли по-всякому, какой только похабщины в свой адрес он не наслушался, особенно от людей. А эльфийские проклятия… порой это даже красиво.

— Зачистить город, — распорядился он. Повинуясь приказу, черные отряды ринулись в проулки, дорезая тех, кто не успел убежать или спрятаться, — но это повелителя не занимало.

— Главная цель — мастерская. Не дайте никому уйти.

Он спешился и решительным шагом направился к Дому Мирдайн, опережая устремившихся в атаку солдат. Таким важным делом следовало руководить лично. Из окон дома вылетело несколько стрел, но цели они не достигли — Саурон небрежным жестом отшвырнул их еще на подлете. Солдаты, прикрывшись щитами от эльфийских стрел, подтащили к дверям таран. Грохнуло, таран лязгнул по бронзовым накладкам на массивных дубовых створках. Откат, новый удар, опять грохнуло, загудело и затрещало.

— Келебримбора взять живым, чего бы это ни стоило. И найдите кольца.

После десятого удара двери, наконец, треснули и подались — и латники Денны, довершив дело топорами, ворвались внутрь. Не прошло и четверти часа, как они выволокли наружу пленников-мастеров — двоих нолдор и четверых синдар, растрепанных, в рваной одежде, с кровоподтеками на лицах, с болью и ужасом в глазах. Келебримбора среди них не было.

Саурон скользнул равнодушным взглядом по лицам пленников, сбившихся в кучку под прицелами лучников на ступенях Дома Мирдайн. Он знал их всех по именам — но теперь это знание не пригодится. Бесед по душам больше не планировалось.

— Вот кольца, о которых ты говорил, повелитель.

Денна с почтением распахнул перед ним плоскую обсидиановую шкатулку, окованную сталью. Достаточно было беглого взгляда на содержимое шкатулки, чтобы понять: кое-чего не хватает. Много чего, если честно.

— Здесь всего девять колец. Где еще десять?

— В мастерской их не было, повелитель. Мы перерыли все.

Саурон сквозь зубы процедил фразу на языке народа Ауле — из числа тех устойчивых выражений, которые гномы не рискуют произносить при своих женщинах, чтобы не получить обухом в лоб.

— Обыскать дом, до последнего закоулка и кирпичика, живо! Где Келебримбор? Найти!

— Не трудись. Я здесь.

Саурон резко обернулся. Из-за угла Дома Мирдайн вышел Келебримбор — бледный как смерть и с мечом в руке.

— Занятно, — протянул Саурон, заложив большие пальцы рук за пояс. — Интересный способ самоубийства, я бы сказал.

— Колец ты не получишь, — невпопад объявил Келебримбор, поднимая клинок.

Саурон иронически изогнул бровь.

— Ты намерен драться? — Глядя в глаза эльфу, он медленно обнажил меч; по лезвию пробежали темные искры. — Подумай хорошенько.

Вместо ответа Келебримбор атаковал. Саурон легким скользящим ударом отбил клинок эльфа, стремительно развернулся на каблуках, встретив и отразив еще один удар — быстрый, но очевидно неловкий с точки зрения мастера меча.

— Последние лет пятьсот ты явно пренебрегал клинком в пользу молота, — заметил он, небрежно пропуская по касательной очередной выпад.

— Зато ты, несомненно, предпочел первое, — зло отозвался Келебримбор, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать брешь в защите противника, — но это тебе не поможет!

— Уверен?

Глядя противнику в глаза, Саурон позволил ему еще несколько ударов, заведомо не достигших цели, и, подловив момент, когда клинки скрестились в нижней позиции, внезапно резким ударом снизу в сторону выбил меч из руки Келебримбора. Воины в черном, не дожидаясь приказа, мгновенно бросились к эльфу, врезали под дых, повисли на плечах, заламывая пленнику локти.

Саурон с презрительной ухмылкой отшвырнул ногой меч Келебримбора — сталь зазвенела по камням — и привычным движением убрал в ножны свой клинок. Результат поединка оказался немного предсказуем, чего и следовало ожидать.

Стража в черных доспехах подтолкнула к нему крепко схваченного пленника. Впрочем, тот и не пытался вырываться — видимо, понял, что это бесполезно.

— Отпустить.

Стража повиновалась его небрежному жесту, отступив на несколько шагов, — настороженная, готовая вмешаться. Разумеется, они знали, что Владыке, мастеру клинка, Повелителю воинов, их помощь против одного, теперь уже безоружного, вряд ли потребуется, но порядок есть порядок.

Саурон медленно сложил руки на груди.

Долгий взгляд в глаза — страшный взгляд ярко-синих глаз, взгляд Смерти, проникающий в душу; в Белерианде это не без оснований считали пыткой. Другой бы давно запросил пощады, забился в истерике — но не этот. Гордый внук Феанаро, бывший ученик. Бывший друг. Бывший… кто первым сморгнет и отведет взгляд?

— Предатели заслужили смерть, — Саурон говорил негромко, но его слова эхом разнеслись по площади — так, что услышали все.

Не сводя взгляда с лица Келебримбора, он кивком указал на мающихся поодаль шестерых пленников-Мирдайн:

— Привести приговор в исполнение.

Дзенькнули тетивы, свистнули стрелы, с хрустом втыкаясь в живую плоть. Жертвы, не издав ни звука, мешками осели на ступени. По белым камням завораживающе медленно заструились ручейки крови, сочащейся из уже мертвых тел.

Саурон по-прежнему не сводил взгляда с Келебримбора. Лицо эльфа на мгновение исказилось болью и гневом — но тут же вновь обрело знакомое непроницаемое выражение, каждый раз приводящее в бешенство еще со времен Белерианда. Фанатики, готовые обречь на смерть свой народ, лишь бы ни на шаг не отступить от вдолбленных в Валиноре заветов. Их не жаль — они обречены самой Ардой.

Он взял из рук Денны шкатулку с девятью кольцами, демонстративно хлопнул крышкой, показав мастеру содержимое, и сунул шкатулку за голенище сапога.

— Где остальные кольца, Тьелперинквар?

Губы эльфа искривились в подобии усмешки.

— Где-где… В Кханде, — хрипло выдавил он. Ударение на последний слог в названии восточного княжества прозвучало откровенным намеком на похабную людскую поговорку — и стало последней каплей. Не сдержав гнева, Саурон ударил эльфа наотмашь по лицу рукой в латной перчатке.

Келебримбор упал на колени, из разбитой губы текла кровь — но он молчал. Ни насмешек, ни проклятий, ни гордых речей о неизбежной победе Света. Ни-че-го.

Нагнувшись, майя сгреб эльфа за грудки.

— Ты предал меня, — прошипел он. — Предал наше общее дело. И чего добился в итоге? Эрегион разрушен, твоего народа больше нет. Следующими станут Гавани и Лоринанд. Ваши кольца вас не спасут — как только вы решите ими воспользоваться, я узнаю ваши мысли и намерения. Ты проиграл, глупец.

Келебримбор упрямо вздернул подбородок — и все-таки заговорил.

— Ты обратил наше дело во зло. Или изначально служил Тьме, теперь неважно. Все равно тебе не победить.

— Где-то я уже слышал эту чушь, — сквозь зубы процедил владыка Мордора.

Он вспомнил Тол-ин-Гаурхот, золотоволосого нолдо в орочьих тряпках и — Песнь Силы, яростную схватку Тьмы и Света, воли и колдовства. Перед мысленным взором мелькнуло видение: рухнувший без сознания Финрод — и сползающий по стенке перепуганный смертный, с губ которого сорвалось тихое и отчаянное «тебе не победить»…

Саурон нервно сглотнул, вспомнив, что случилось дальше. Цена оказалась велика, и все же… Финрод мертв, мертвы Берен и Лутиэн, канули в небытие королевства эльдар Белерианда — а он жив. И продолжит дело Учителя, несмотря на это проклятое упрямство Старшего народа, глухого к доводам разума — и бесконечно, несмотря на все, чуждого миру, который он однажды поклялся хранить. Да, он не победит — в том смысле, как это привыкли понимать. В войне за умы и души побеждают не оружием. И он, бессмертный, доживет до этой победы, что бы на сей счет ни думало охвостье Валар и их союзники.

— Ты так ничего и не понял. Назови хоть одну причину оставить тебя в живых.

Мастер молчал. Слова и не требовались — оба владели осанвэ. И оба не считали нужным скрывать свои мысли.

«Причины нет. В погоне за мастерством и знанием, за славой я погубил свой народ и едва не предался Тьме. За все следует платить… учитель. Ты сам этого говорил. Намо даст мне покой и искупление».

«Не только тебе придется платить… ученик. Мы оба разбудили силу, мощь которой неизмерима, — но тебе не хватило духу идти до конца. Что ж, за эту слабость ты сейчас и заплатишь. Я же в свое время заплачу за то, что имел глупость тебе довериться».

Он поднял руку — повинуясь безмолвному приказу, черные воины вновь наложили стрелы на тетивы луков — и резко ее опустил.

Саурон не отвел взгляда, когда тело его бывшего ученика, пронзенное стрелами, рухнуло на каменные плиты. Благодаря Кольцу он знал, что чувствовал и думал Тьелперинквар за мгновение до смерти. Галадриэль — ну, это понятно, Дурин… Дурин? Друг и союзник, всю кампанию отсиживающийся у себя в пещерах? Странно. Ну и, конечно же, напоследок…

_«Все равно тебе не победить»._

Саурон криво усмехнулся.

«Это уже не имеет значения, глупец».

***

— На подходе отряд из Линдона, повелитель, — доложил запыхавшийся командир разведчиков. — Дозорные сообщают — до пяти сотен тяжеловооруженных латников, примерно половина — нуменорцы. Сейчас они в двух лигах от Тарбадского моста.

Саурон сдвинул брови, пальцы сами сжались в кулак. Келебримбор мертв, войска Эрегиона разгромлены, их жалкие остатки под предводительством Келеборна и Эльронда пытаются уйти на север — пусть уходят, ими он займется потом, — но все только начинается. Теперь в войну окончательно втянулись Гиль-галад и его нуменорские союзники. А последняя выходка Феанорова внука, спрятавшего часть колец, еще больше все осложнила.

— Занять мост. Обстрелять противника на подходе, не дать им переправиться. И не забудьте показать им… это.

Он кивком указал на тело Келебримора, пронзенное дюжиной черных стрел.

— Пусть еще раз вспомнят, какова участь изменников.

— Будет сделано, — по знаку командира стражи двое воинов принялись приматывать к гизарме поперечину из черенка от лопаты, а еще двое поволокли тело эльфа к импровизированному кресту.

— Так годится, повелитель?

— Сойдет… Кано Хэлкар, князь Денна, — нуменорец и южанин прижали ладони к груди в почтительном поклоне. — Немедленно выступайте с основными силами на запад, к Линдону. Если эльфы хотят увезти кольца в Нуменор — они не должны туда успеть. Не подведите меня.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Саурон стремительным шагом пересек площадь и взлетел в седло. Черный плащ взметнулся за спиной крылом ворона, птицы мудрости и смерти. Он перевернет все западные земли до самых Гаваней — но найдет спрятанные кольца. И не какой-то жалкой горстке недобитых нолдор расстроить его планы.

— Повелитель! — всадник в цветах Ханатты — черное, алое и золотое — осадил роняющего пену коня. Похоже, он был изрядно напуган.

— Что еще? — раздраженно бросил Саурон, придерживая храпящего вороного.

— Врата Мории открылись, — сообщил всадник, тяжело дыша, — из них выходит войско короля гномов. Сотни три, не меньше. Они идут сюда, наши заслоны сметены.

«Вот и разгадка, при чем тут Дурин. Семью кольцами заплачено народу Мории за помощь в войне, как и следовало ожидать. Изумительно: борец за дело Света сам отдал их в руки тем, кому они предназначались, славная победа».

— Резервы в бой, — распорядился владыка Мордора, беззвучно выругавшись на языке народа Дурина. — Тяжелую пехоту ирха — во фланг морийским силам. Выполняйте!

Посыльный, торопливо отдав честь, галопом рванул обратно. Саурон, прищурившись, проводил его взглядом. Нечего сказать, покойный князь Эрегиона и тут удружил, собака. Великая Тьма, получить в руки такие возможности — и так нелепо все просрать, чисто в духе Феанорингов, будь еще раз проклята эта семейка. Что ж, теперь с ними покончено, осталось разобраться с остальными потомками Финвэ…

_«Все равно тебе не победить»._

_«Посмотрим»._

***

_«Охваченный черным гневом, вернулся он в битву, и перед ним несли на шесте, как знамя, тело Келебримбора, пронзенное орочьими стрелами»._

Так говорят предания. Они много чего говорят, но все ли следует слушать?

На этом заканчивается история великого мастера — история дружбы и предательства, любви и смерти, познания и искушения, творения и его цены. Каждый прочел ее своими глазами и что-то для себя решил; мы же отметим, что Саурон оказался прав как минимум в одном: кольца, созданные им и Келебримбором, действительно изменили судьбы мира — но это уже совсем другая история.


	11. Эпилог

— Госпожа…

— Лаурэфиндо?

Галадриэль резко обернулась — так, что крыльями чайки разлетелись концы белой шелковой шали, затканной серебром. Глорфиндел чувствовал, что владычица страшится вестей, которые он намеревался сообщить, — но она не отводила взгляда. Значит, рассказ не отложить.

— Эрегион пал, госпожа. Полчища Мордора рыщут по всему Эриадору, от Мглистого до Бруинен. За нами выслали погоню, но мы успели ускользнуть северными перевалами.

— Хвала Единому! А что Тьелпе? — Галадриэль подалась вперед, в глазах мелькнули тревога и боль. — Он ранен?

Глорфиндел сокрушенно склонил голову.

— Он отказался уйти, госпожа.

Повисло тягостное молчание.

— Я предчувствовала, что он погибнет, — с горечью произнесла наконец Галадриэль, машинально скомкав край шали, сколотой на плече брошью в виде орла с распахнутыми крыльями. Той самой. — И это не последняя потеря. Теперь Враг получил то, что искал.

— Он получил не все, госпожа, — с жаром возразил Глорфиндел. — Когда мы прощались, Тьелперинквар просил передать тебе это…

Он извлек из-под плаща маленькую шкатулку: в таких Мирдайн хранили драгоценности. Еще одна побрякушка на память? Зачем? Драгоценнейший из камней не заменит огня, горевшего в сердце Тьелпе.

— Что это?

— Он сказал — ты все знаешь и поймешь, — произнес Глорфиндел, протягивая шкатулку.

Галадриэль, секунду поколебавшись, взяла посмертный дар владыки Эрегиона, осторожно подняла резную крышку — и невольно ахнула. На сером бархате горели три искры — алая, синяя и ослепительно-белая. Те самые Три кольца, догадалась она. Чистые, не запятнанные злом: их не коснулись ни рука, ни разум прислужника Моргота — только чуткие пальцы Тьелперинквара. Вот она, последняя работа мастера.

«Знал ли ты, брат мой, какова будет цена?»

Она понимала: даже если б и знал — Тьелперинквар все равно бы не остановился, Внук Феанора, такой же пламенный и одержимый, он видел цель и не желал замечать преград и опасностей.

«Что же такое ты создал, брат мой, что все полчища Мордора явились по твою душу? Что ты знал и видел, брат мой, что даже слуга Проклятого не смог сломить тебя ни ложью, ни пытками?»

Глорфиндел смотрел на нее — выжидающе и вопросительно. Ждал, что она скажет и сделает.

Какое-то время Галадриэль молча изучала кольца, вглядываясь в мерцание ограненных камней, печально и внимательно, словно пыталась разгадать замысел их создателя. Потом осторожно коснулась кончиком пальца кольца с адамантом-звездой — и камень ответил легким, почти призрачным сполохом небесного сияния. Словно сказал: да, моя королева, радуйся, теперь ты можешь все. Творить красоту, унять боль, остановить время. Спасти свой народ. Спасти мир — такой хрупкий и беззащитный перед лицом возрождающейся Тьмы…

«Возьми. Это — твое. Ты же знаешь, как надо».

Она вздрогнула. Это не ее слова. Не ее мысли. Властью и тайным знанием искушал их Мелькор, еще в те дни, когда сияли Древа. И ему почти удалось…

Владычица Лоринанда задумчиво разглядывала выбравшее ее кольцо. Когда-то очень давно юная Артанис Алтариэль, пылкая Нэрвен, мечтала о собственном королевстве. О власти творить без, как тогда казалось, навязчивой опеки валар, их безупречной правильности. Валар говорили, что доподлинно знают, как надо, как предначертано в Замысле. Но и она — знала. Верила, что знает. Прислушивалась, как и многие из нолдор, к речам того, кого потом назвали Проклятым. За своей мечтой она и пошла в Средиземье — и только здесь осознала всю горечь бытия и тщету своих намерений.

_«Смотри, сестра, смотри, с гордыней обвенчалась смерть…»_ *

Слова Финрода. Брат постиг эту горечь раньше, куда раньше остальных. Как же ему было тяжело, как тяжело сейчас ей самой — от старой памяти и новой потери…

_«Ты скажи мне, гибель, скажи,  
Как среди теней и снегов  
Слышал он твой сумрачный зов,  
Как меня сильнее был  
Шелест твоих крыл, беспощадных крыл?»_

Сердце сжала боль, однако слез не было. Финрод знал что-то, что придавало ему сил и объяснило последний выбор, который тогда не понял никто. Владыка Нарготронда пожертвовал короной и жизнью — и ушел несломленным, с верой в грядущую победу. Жертва Финрода не была напрасной — как и нынешняя жертва Тьелперинквара, постигшего замысел Врага и спутавшего его планы. Единое Кольцо — небывалая мощь Врага и при этом — его уязвимость, ведь то, что сотворено из вещества Арды, может быть и рано или поздно будет разрушено.

В ответ ее мыслям адамант в кольце ярко вспыхнул, залив комнату потоком света. Словно напомнил: Тьма не вечна, ее нынешний владыка коварен и силен — силен оружием, ложью, лестью, искушением, предательством — и все же…

— Как я понял, это не подарок, а нечто иное. Скажи мне, госпожа, что это? — не выдержал молчания Глорфиндел. — Что мы спасли?

Галадриэль, поставив на стол шкатулку, подняла на Глорфиндела взгляд, сияющий нездешним светом. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Так что же мы спасли, госпожа?

— Эстель, — произнесла наконец владычица Золотого леса. — Надежду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Здесь и ниже — цитаты из мюзикла «Финрод-зонг», баллада Галадриэли, автор текста Лора Бочарова

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрации к макси "Мастер"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902388) by [fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020), [Sindefara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindefara/pseuds/Sindefara)
  * [Свет и тень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902994) by [fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020), [Sindefara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindefara/pseuds/Sindefara)
  * [Photoset: Новое направление](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918444) by [fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma)




End file.
